Brianna Blythe & the Book of Fates
by junijoy
Summary: Brianna Blythe goes to Maple academy,follow her magical adventures as she tries to defeat Maleficient


BRIANNA BLYTHE AND THE BOOK OF FATES

Brianna Blythe please stop dozing!

The teacher Mrs. Hudson who happens to be a Cyclops is standing right in front of me starring down at me with her huge gigantic eye that covers half of her face. This is the third time this week that Mrs. Hudson has caught me sleeping in her class all thanks to Clive Abrams the grandson of Hypnos.

Clive asked me out for a party thrown by Giselle Levitt a mutant but I said no.

Because of my refusal, Clive told me that he was going to make me pay.

"Miss Blythe do I bore you a lot?"

I wanted to scream out yes but I said no because I didn't want to get detention this week again.

Why do you fall asleep alot during my lessons?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

There it was again, everything was becoming blurry. I was feeling sleepy and needed put my head down.

Not now, I told myself. Not in front of the teacher.

"Detention for you Miss Blythe for falling asleep in front of me," Mrs. Hudson said.

No sooner has Mrs. Hudson left than my sleep desire fades. Clive has stopped whatever he was doing to make me fall asleep because he has gotten what he wanted, detention for me again.

"Mrs. Hudson, Clive did something to me so that I could fall asleep," I try to defend myself.

"Miss Blythe I am giving you detention worth two days for wrongfully accusing Clive Abrams," she said.

Being the grandson of Hypnos, Clive has the ability to make anyone fall asleep.

Detention at Maple academy is not sitting in a class for three hours; it involves doing chores like cleaning up classrooms and washing dishes which is considered a hard core punishment by students.

The Detention class is always full because the students are always doing something wrong with their abilities.

See Maple academy houses special children from all over the world like me.

By special I don't mean disabled but can do things that the ordinary person can't do for example Amy Boucher the daughter of Angelique Boucher the evil witch who cursed Barnabbas Collins to become a vampire. Damon Livingstone a senior is the son of Pinocchio, he was born with one wooden leg which is not visible to anyone who is not special, Kendra and Deandra my classmates are banshees, Blake Clegg a telepath.

Maple academy has all kinds of students ranging from different supernatural backgrounds like witches , wizards , demigods, fairytale characters, demons, banshees , vampires, werewolves, half giants , fairies, mermaids , pixies , naiads , dwarves , shape shifters , mutants, elves , Cyclops , telepaths and some others that I can't even describe .

The class is quiet most people who had been dozing are now awake because of fear of detention except Amy she's texting. Probably her boyfriend who I hear is in college, I really hate her everything seems to come easy to her just because she's rich!

"Amy Boucher stop texting in my class!"Mrs. Hudson said.

"Why can't you all be like class 2A?" She added.

Classes at Maple are divided into two A and B from freshman to senior year. It's like a separate group of students but in the same class, who don't like each other.

Our rivalry dates back thirty years after the founding board of directors decided to separate classes into A for the bright students and B for the rest of the students who weren't as bright.

For my sophomore class 2B the rivalry worsened last year when we were freshmen after my best friend a girl named Hilda Schmidt a part elf fell in love with Ian Watson a half demon half human from 1A who broke her heart in front of the whole school.

We assumed wrongly that Hilda and Ian could overcome a tradition that started way back ever since Maple was formed that A and B's could never date.

"Detention for you too, Miss. Boucher! Mrs. Hudson said."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson but my mom's sick; I keep texting to see if she has recovered!"Amy lied.

"Fine, but don't text in my class again!" Mrs. Hudson said.

What!

As expected Mrs. Hudson wasn't going to punish Amy, just because her mother is the famous witch Angelique Boucher she gets away with anything even if it's a lie.

I followed Clive to the boy's bathroom after Mrs. Hudson's English lesson ended, I intended on punishing him for making me get detention.

Clive was washing his hands in the sink, when he turned to look at me I froze him before he had the chance to make me fall asleep in the boy's bathroom.

As I turned to leave the boys bathroom there was someone entering, it was Errol Thorning a sophomore like me but in 2A.

Smile, Errol yelled! Then he took a picture of me and the frozen Clive with his phone.

Wait, it's not what you think!

Please delete the photo.

"You froze poor Clive, the guy couldn't hurt a fly," Errol said.

He made me get detention

Brianna, everyone knows you are a powerful witch who likes picking on those weaker than yourself like poor Timlin the pixie boy in junior class.

Don't say poor Timlin or poor Clive.

I caught Timlin stealing the mascot goat of 3B yet he's in 3A, when he noticed me he blew his pixie dust on me so I ended up floating with no hopes of coming down until I made his hand burst into boils and as for Clive the prick has been punishing me for rejecting him by making me fall asleep during class.

"Whatevs!" He said.

"Why of all days did this have to be happening to me?" I wondered.

Errol who had the most read blog in the school had to find me in the boys' toilets!

Looking around, several boys had come to use the toilets. They were looking from me to Errol to the frozen Clive for answers.

They had blocked the entrance and making lots of noise, I couldn't leave.

Brianna Blythe what are you doing in the boy's bathroom and why is Clive Abrams frozen?

It was Craig Huffman the acting principal he had just arrived at the scene.

First before you say anything, I want you and Errol to follow me outside this bathroom, you being here has created quite a scene.

Oh, before we go could you unfreeze Clive!

I didn't want to do it but had to any way if it wasn't me then it would have to be Amy Boucher since we were only two of the most powerful witches at school , I didn't want her to involved in my business.

I spun around, faced Clive and waved my hands.

"Don't freeze me!" Clive yelled.

"Too late"! Errol said.

"Could you three now follow me to my office?" Huffman said.

"But sir, I didn't do anything," Clive said.

Huffman ignored what Clive said and walked towards his office.

"Could it get any worse?" I wondered.

Was this the day I would get expelled?

Accidents like these happened on a regular basis at Maple it was something that couldn't be controlled.

If I got expelled, I refreeze Clive again before I leave.

"So what happened?" Huffman asked after we had reached his office.

"I had just gone to use the bathroom," Errol said.

"Mr. Huffman, Brianna asked me out and I rejected her so she is doing everything to punish me!"Clive said.

I looked at him in disbelief, how he could stoop so low.

Me, go out with Clive, no girl in Maple could ever go out with him. Why would I?

Sir, he's lying I would never want to go out with Clive. He's so not my type!

"See, she's turning the tables around!" Clive said.

"Sssshhh, Brianna tell me your side of the story!" Huffman said.

Clive keeps making me fall asleep during class so that I get detention and he succeeded.

"Is it true?" Huffman asked.

"No, I would never do that, you know me sir, I have never been a bad student before," he said.

"Sir, can I leave I wasn't part of their argument!"Errol said.

"Is that true both of you?" Huffman asked.

Yeah!

"You can go Thorning but if I catch you snooping around again, I will punish you!" Huffman said.

Errol looked like he wanted to say something but realized he could land himself in trouble if he did so he just left.

"Now back to you two," Huffman said.

Sir, as I was saying, he started it.

"No, she's just jealous because I don't like her," Clive said.

"Okay here's the deal if you two have another altercation, I will either give you detention for the rest of the term or worse a suspension, now return to your class," Huffman said.

Also don't leave just yet Brianna!

When Huffman was certain Clive had gone, he spoke to me.

"Your mother told me tell you that she's sorry and you should forgive her!" he said.

My mother or rather my adopted mother Cassandra Blythe and I aren't on speaking terms because I found out recently that I am adopted. She waited all this long to relay such important information to me.

"Why are you mad at Cassandra?" Huffman asked.

"Of course you can tell me or not it depends on if you want to or not?"He added.

Sorry, sir but I would rather not.

"Fine! But just so you know I am a good listener!"He said.

"It's okay you can leave now!" Huffman said.

One thing before I forget Brianna, tell your class that for the next few days all the English lessons will be covered by Mr. Crawley the English teacher of class A.

What's wrong with Mrs. Hudson?

Oh she just wants to go for a mini vacation, she says you students over stress her and she needs some peace of mind.

Any B class would rather have Mrs. Hudson returned despite her boring lessons she is ten times nicer than Crawley. Just two weeks ago Crawley made me and Deandra do detention because he found us dodging a lesson and hiding in the library.

He also made Amy wear a sack for a dress because she had made her school skirt so short that it left nothing to the imagination.

Even though I hated the girl, what happened to her that day was really humiliating no one especially 2B's would be happy about it. Then he made fun of Benji Gilbert in 1B who happens to be Bigfoot's human son about his size which made the big guy cry.

Petrelli Crawley is always picking on all students in the B class which is totally unfair since he lets the A's get away with their crimes.

As usual the people who were for detention was a class filled with freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors from mostly B including my regular detention mates Sophia and Josh.

B class were usually involved in fights, not doing assignments, shabby uniforms, missing lessons intentionally unlike A's who got detention mostly from minor mistakes such as dozing or a mere outburst.

Sophia and Josh were both in 3A which was strange for them to be regulars at detention, matter of fact everyone believed they were supposed to be in the B class because that is where they clearly belonged.

Sophia is a mutant she breathes out fire like a dragon and her skin is reddish while Josh is a shape shifter.

"What are you guys in for?" I ask.

"You know Ezra the werewolf guy in our class, the show off?"Sophia asks.

Yea, of course I know Ezra; he is one of the best looking boys in Maple academy but is also very arrogant and proud.

"I know who he is?"I reply

Well he told me that I should sue my mother for making me ugly just because my skin is red, so I spat fire out of my mouth and burnt his pretty face. He is receiving treatment from the hospital wing as we speak; I think he should be glad I didn't intend to make him ugly for life even though he deserves it.

"So what are you in for?" Josh asks.

While Sophie was burning Ezra, I helped stop Ezra's other friends from hurting her, I shape shifted into a warthog and hit them.

So how is Ezra doing?

"Dario the snitch says that he heard from a friend of Ezra that the doctor said that he should return to class tomorrow" Josh said.

"So Huffman is giving us detention for a whole month for the incident," Sophie added.

"What you in for this time?" Josh asked me.

Dozing during Mrs. Hudson's lesson and freezing Clive Abrams.

"So you are the bitch who has made us all get stuck with Crawley that insufferable teacher," someone says out loud.

Me, Sophie and Josh all turn to see who was eavesdropping our conversation, its Izzy Feldman from 4B.

"Blythe you going to pay for making us get stuck with Crawley!" Evans of 4B screams

It's not only Izzy and Evans who are mad at me; everyone else is calling me names some even want to harm me like Evans.

Thank heavens Huffman arrived just on time before one of them injured me.

Sit down Evans, Huffman tells the half giant senior who wants to knock me down.

Today's detention all of you are going to dance in front of the class.

What!

This was a weird punishment not even close to what we usually do.

"Why, Evans asks?"

Because you always do the same routine during detention and some of you are getting too used to it and don't take detention seriously, case in point Josh and Sophie.

This was going to be humiliating because firstly I was only good at ballet not dancing and secondly someone could record and upload the video of me dancing and post it on the school website.

"Evans, first!" Huffman calls out.

This is the first time I have seen Evans scared in the two years I have been at Maple academy. Huffman switches on music from his phone as he waits for Evans to dance.

As predicted, Izzy has pulled out her phone in anticipation of recording Evans dancing

"Please sir, give me any other punishment I will gladly do it except this one it's humiliating," Evans laments.

No, Evans this will teach you students to behave so start dancing.

Evans had no choice so he begins dancing.

It was very funny watching a half giant dancing.

Izzy recorded all of the people who danced even when we requested her not to but she refused to listen, so when her turn reached everyone else pulled out their phones to record her dance so as to get even.

The worst thing happened to her as she was twerking, she vomited on Huffman.

It was ironic that Izzy had wanted to embarrass everyone by recording them dance and now she was the one humiliated.

Huffman dismissed the detention class and let us go since he reeked of vomit. Luckily for us we were supposed to dance after Izzy so we didn't get to dance. I know it's selfish but I was actually grateful for what happened to Izzy because it prevented me from dancing.

By dinner time the video of Izzy puking had gone viral and now she was the laughing stock of the entire school. Errol had posted the picture of me and the frozen Clive, but no one cared about it they were much more interested in watching Izzy puke on Huffman which was good news for me.

I said my goodnights to Josh and Sophie then I returned to my dorm room that I shared with three other girls. I sat on my bed to remove my shoes, I felt my clothes wet all over a sudden.

My bed was soaking wet and dripping with water like someone had poured water on it .There was a note that I hadn't seen

Blythe this is a punishment

For getting all the B class stuck with Crawley

Sleep wet

Get it!

Your haters

I thought that because of what had happened to Izzy everyone had forgotten about what I had done but I was wrong.

Joan my roomie found me starring at my bed and asked me if there was something wrong.

"Who poured water on my bed?" I wondered.

Brianna, I am sorry I think it was Tish I left her in the room to wait for you; I didn't know what she was up to, if only I had known I would have prevented it.

Its okay Joan you are not to blame.

"Is this because of you getting Mrs. Hudson to go for a leave?" She asks.

But my mind is somewhere else I am thinking about Tish the class captain of 4B, the bitch who poured water on my bed.

"You can sleep on my bed with me!" Joan offered.

"I am a witch I can make this water disappear!" I remember.

I'll do the next best thing make the water scooped from my bed appear on Tish's bed she will be forced not to sleep on her bed, she's not a witch like me.

Thanks Joan, but I think I can remove the water.

I hold out my hands and squeeze them like I am squeezing out water which literally I'm doing.

After three seconds my bed is free from water and a few seconds later we hear someone screaming from another dorm room.

That means the water is now on Tish's bed and I bet she was sleeping.

That was cool Trixie and Luisa my other roommates say, I hadn't noticed them entering the room.

"Why was there water on your bed?" Trixie asks.

Haven't you all heard that I am to blame for Mrs. Hudson going for a leave?

"No, we didn't," Luisa says.

"So who is going to teach English to all B students," Luisa asks.

Crawley!

No! They both say.

How comes you all didn't know about that?

Because we weren't around, we had gone to visit Luisa's relatives.

Again!

You were just there two days ago.

"There's a war brewing underwater and Luisa is scared for the life of her family," Trixie says.

Joan who had been quiet the entire time asked about whether Luisa's father, king Trion would be able to have roundtable talk with Onakiss the leader of the rebels before engaging in a war.

"The roundtable talks are on right now so the entire kingdom is just hoping they reach an agreement that is good for both sides because no one wants a war," Luisa says.

Luisa looked so sad and pale maybe it was because she was just from under the ocean.

"Goodnight you guys," Luisa said.

I was also tired so I left Joan and Trixie still chatting and entered my bed to sleep.

"So what animal did you shift into this time while you were in the ocean?" I heard Joan asking Trixie.

"I decided to go with a shark because these are dangerous times," Trixie replied.

As I lie on my bed I fantasize about how cool it would be if I had the ability to swim in the ocean without drowning like Luisa who is the great great great great granddaughter of Ariel through her daughter Melody so that makes her a princess.

Its Friday one day to the weekend then I can relax , me , Joan , Trixie and Luisa head Down to the cafeteria together for breakfast. Most B class students are glaring at me and some others are saying some nasty staff to me just because of being stuck with crawley as English teacher.

Trixie and luisa are the first to eave the group they go join a table that has their fellow 3B classmates , next joan's boyfriend gestures for her to join him. she is afraid to leave me because of the hate I am receiving today but I tell her that I will be fine so she leaves me and joins her boyfriend. Thank God my friends grant and luisa have seen me and call me to come join. as I was walking towards them someone intentionally stuck out their foot so that I could fall down but luckily I saw it and avoided it but too late I run into tish Gomez,her breakfast ended up pouring on my school uniform.

Watch it blythe, tish yelled.

I am sorry

You did it intentionally, tish said.

No , it was an accident

Was it an accident when you sent water to my mattress with your witchy powers?she asked.

After yu had poured it on my bed , isay.

So it was intentional ?

Yea it was tish but this wasn't

You are going to pay blythe for humiliating me because that it is what you did to me yesterday,tish said.

After saying those words she walked away with her friends and left me standing there with a dirty uniform.

I had to return to my dormitory to get a new set of uniform because the one I was dressed in was dirty and by the time I was done with dressing up and taking my breakfast I was thirty minutes late.

The corridors were deserted, all the students were in class. I was praying not to be caught in the corridors because that meant detention again.

I enered inside 2B and the teacher who was already teaching was none other than carson crawley.

Damn it I had forgotten that my first lesson of the day was English.

Why are you late blythe?he asked.

I had an an accident in the cafeteria and had to go change my uniform.

Blythe you know you have to be in class by eight so whatever haoppened to you not to be is not my business.

You are getting detention with amy who came in five minutes late.

But sir I have detention with mr Huffman.

For how long , he asks.

Today , Saturday and Sunday.

Then today you will do double detention , you should report to my office after detention with mr Huffman, now go seat down.

I am sick of all these detentions , any teacher would have understood my reason for being late but not crawley.

As the lesson got on crawley chased astrid and mikey from his class for chewing gum and dozing respectively. All of us would have wanted to be chased out but incase one of the teachers caught you outside class during class time it meant detention.

By the time the lesson was done everyone was behaving their best afraid to be kicked out of class by crawley.

Bouchard and blythe I hope to see you in my office by six in the evening make sure you attend or I will increase the hours.

After english we had gym class with coach morris at least that was fun.

Coach morris used to allow us to use our abilities in gym class he said it made working out more fun.

Pair up into teams! Morris yelled.

Amy picked kash her boyfriend , deandra ,clive , mikey , grant and darwin while astrid chose me , Hilda ,onika , Kendra , Kendrick and marlon

We all wlaked to the separate sides of the gym that we had been sorted into.

Astride our team captain was also class president and very tough. Most people were afraid of her but she wasn't such a bad person if you got to know her that is what Kendra her best friend said.

We were playing dodge ball so we all held our balls waiting for the moment when Coach Morris blows his whistle.

As soon as the whistle was blown balls were flying everywhere, Astrid's ball hit grant first so he was out. Mikey aimed his ball at Kendra but then she begun wailing with her banshee voice which made him drop the ball and she in turn hit him with her ball so he was out.

I dodged the ball that kasha Washington threw at me though it ended up hitting Hilda the elf girl instead so she was out. Ash used his ability to climb walls to dodge balls and cross to our side where he hit Kendra with his ball.

We were now officially evenly matched team Amy had lost two members and team astride had lost two member's used her teleporting ability to catch kasha unaware and hit him with a ball.

In less than three minutes we were three people left me, astride and Marlon after Kendrick and oink had been sent off.

Team Amy also had three members left Amy, Darwin in and Clive. How he had managed to survive I didn't know. I was facing Clive, Amy matched against astride and Darwin with Marlon.

I aimed my ball at Clive I knew I was going to hit him because there was no way he could dodge .all over a sudden I begun feeling dizzy and dropped the ball. The last thing I remember before I fell to the ground asleep was the pain I felt after Clive hit me with his ball.

Wake up! Wake up!

I was in the showers and someone was pouring water on my head .when I opened my eyes I saw astride and deanery holding me as water fell on my body.

Finally she had the decency to wake up! Astrid said.

What is going on?

We lost all thanks to your ass, Astrid said.

How could you fall asleep during the match?

It was Clive, he made me fall asleep.

Whatever Brianna, I just hope by the time next Friday reaches you have found a way resisting Clive or else you are off my team, Astrid said before walking away.

Are you fine? Deandra asks.

I am fine you don't have to worry about me.

But deep down I feel so embarrassed I am supposed to be this powerful witch yet I can't resist Clive who just has the ability to make one fall sleep.

Did we lose? I ask after Astrid has left.

Yea, deanery said.

When you fell asleep during the game it sort of destructed Marlon and Astrid so amy and Darwin were able to defeat them.

Don't fret!grant said.

At least you werent the fisr person to be hit.

My other friends Hilda and mikey tried to cheer me up and it was working.

While we were still eating our lunch in the cafetreian ,Huffman made an announcement from his office via the speakers.

Attention maple students!

I am mixing A and B students , some students in A will go to B and some in B will go to A so that we can encourage friendship between classes. I am eliminating that system that has made some of you feel inferior to others and some superior to others.

By Monday I expect all those who I have asked to transfer classes to have done so.

now you can enjoy your last moments before the transfer.

I have pinned a list of all those getting transferred in every class.

Everyone in the cafeteria begun talking at once and complaining.

Who the hell does he think he is amy shouted, he is not even the permanent principal

Ian Watson told his classmates from 2A that none of them were going anywhere and they would be appealing to the school board.

Evans said that he didn't belong to the A class because it was filled with idiots.

This comment made all the A's almost lynch him but then all the B's stood up to protect him.

The only people in the middle were me , grant , josh , sophie , mikey .hilda joined the B's because she hated Watson of 2A after he broke her heart lat year.

The school couldn't have been any more divided with A members standing on one side headed by Watson and B's on one side headed by Evans.

Food fight an invisible voice screamed from among the A's , I was just able to see Dario the dwarf who had screamed running out of the cafeteria probably going to snitch to Huffman about what was happening.

Food was being thrown everywhere I turned , I had to walk on my knees with grant , sophie and mikey. Being a shapefiter, josh had shifted into a mouse and fled the room.

When we reached the door ,students were no longer using food to fight but their powers and abilities. ian Watson and evans were fighting I couldn't tell who was winning, a freshman girl threw a freshman boy to the otherside of the room while a 4A vampire called ryan was biting onika harris who was in my class. I had to do something to help her before the bastard fed off all her blood. I froze him just like I had frozen clive in the bathroom yesterday then we left the cafeteria.

Sophia left to go look for josh so I stayed with mikey and grant. Huffman had pinned the list of those 2As leaving and the 2Bs coming.

LEAVING 2A

Mikey dean

Kendra Davis

Marlon Torrey-Mintz

Onika Harris

Kendrick Caroll

JOINING 2A

Ian Watson

Gustin troy

Errol Thorning

Perry cooper

Urma Deschanel

I was just praying and wishing that I wasn't on the list of those being transferred and my wish was granted but unfortunately for mikey he was to shift to 2A.

Thankfully grant said something first to mikey because I didn't know what to say to him.

Don't worry mikey , we shall still see you in dorm

I heard a rumor that the students in 2A have study groups and read at night, guys you know I am the number one dozer in our class. Will I survive in there?

Maybe it's a trial period and later on we shall return to our original classes.

I just hope it's! he said and walked away.

Grant hugged me , Brianna I am glad we are still together in 2B I can never imagine myself in 2A I would never survive.

We starred behind and continued looking through the list, we were joined by the twins deandra and Kendra. Both of them begun crying and hugging when they noticed that Kendra had been transfeered to 2A and honestly I felt sorry for them.

Huffman made an announcement again telling all students to reprt back to the cafeteria for a short of us thought that he was callig us because he had suddenly changed his mind about the transfers.

The cafeteria was a mess food was everywhere , blood and a horn that must have belonged to a satyr were on the floor. My eyes were watering thanks to the tear gas that had been sprayed to calm the fight that had occurred during lunchtime.

As soon as the roll call was done and everyone was present , Huffman and the other teachers locked us inside the cafeteria saying we should clean it up as a punishment. They said that they would only let us out after the place was back to being clean.

I know what you are thinking , we are more than a hundred students how could we fail to clean up a cafeteria but it is harder than it seems thanks to the fact that we were divided. A's said they would clean up one side of the cafeteria so us the B class were left with another.

Hilda slipped on a banana as she was cleaning a table.

Watson her ex boyfriend from 2A burst out laughting with most of the A's

This offended most of us in B,Giselle levitt my friend from 3B used her mutant power of levitating to make Watson fall down which sent several of the B's laughing including me I really hated Watson he was a selfish boy and mostly he had hurt Hilda who is a very sweet person.

The A's were going to retaliate but then Giselle said that we were even because Watson had fallen and Hilda had as well.

When the cafeteria was back to being clean , giselle called Huffman.

Everyone else just wanted to take a shower and rest except me I had two detentions to first which I was already three minutes late.i wasn't the only one late sophie and josh who I hadn't seen ever since he shifted into a rat and fled the cafeteria.

Brianna, can you believe our dream has come true! Josh said

We are both being transferred to class 3B

Finally, I say

Both of you were meant to be in B I don't know why you ended up in A in the first place?

Huffman came in after five more minutes when everyone was in. he said that for us who hadn't danced yesterday we were supposed to dance infront of the others today.

First was sophie I kow she is a friend but then I wanted to laugh seeing her shake her body .

Next was josh who shifted into Michael Jackson and begun moonwalking,everyone applauded him because it was very funny watching him dance as Michael Jackson.

Next me, the only dancing I knew was ballet which carrie my adoptive parent had made me learn as a child.

I stood up and went to the front and told Huffman to turn off his music whch he did immediately. Some of the music on my iphone was composed of the classics played during ballet dances so I put it on loudspeaker.

If carrie was unhappy that I dropped ballet when I joined highschool then she would be happy that I was doing my best to entertain these people with my ballet dance.

When I was done people clapped for me including evans except izzy but I didn't care atleast I hadn't embarrassed myself infront of everyone.

Before Huffman let us go he informed us that there would be no detention on Sunday and Saturday because he was giving us time to prepare for the transfers so that by Monday everyone would be physically and emotionally ready.

As everyone was heading back to dorm I was going to crawley's office for my third punishment of the day if you count cleaning the cafeteria as well.

Amy was already inside the office with crawley waiting for me.

you are uniform is messy miss blythe! Crawley said.

Sir I was unable to change clothes after the food fight in the cafeteria because I had detention that I was already late for.

Miss blythe I don't like shabby people or entertain them for that matter so next time you make an appearance I don't want to find you looking disorganized again.

I am sorry sir it wont happen again, I say.

Why cant you be like amy here she looks presentable?

But sir amy had enough time to change clothes while I didn't because of

Crawley didn't let me finish the sentence he told me and amy to follow him out of his office.

I want you to remove all the chewing gum that is stuck on the desks of all the classrooms without any magic

There were eight classrooms in total so we divided the classrooms amongst each other, amy would work on 3A, 3B, 4A & 4B while I would work on 1A,1B,2A and 2B.

You are probably wondering how crawley would supervise us both at once

Crawley has the ability to be in two places at once, he can create hologram images of himself infact the crawley who was mean to me a few minutes back is also a hologram. The real crawley must have left campus as soon as the food riot begun not wanting to get engrossed in a mess like that.

Almost all the tables in the classes had chewing gum stuck at the bottom , I knew this well because I used too do the same after chewing gum stick it under my table.

It was so disgusting getting chewing gum off the tables, I felt like I was touching someone's saliva. To make matters worse some people who had no handkerchiefs like the pixie boy timlin used to stick their boogers from their noses under the table.

As soon as I got done and crawley after inspecting didn't find any more gum he told me I was free to leave. the thing I wanted to do most was take a bathe so as soon as I reached my dorm I picked up my towel and headed to the showers.

I was the only one in the bathroom which was really scary , everyone must have gotten done with showering earlier on thanks to the fact that they didn't have detention. Power went off as I was still showering what was wrong maple always had a back up generator for when power went off.

Sooner or later they would turn on the generator, maple was by the ocean it was prone to power blackouts during the rinny season like right now it was raining heavily outside.

An invisible hand held me by the neck and begun strangling me, I tried to remove the hands but they were so strong. My only hope was to run out of the bathroom and scream for help.

I tried to move my body but I couldn't and when the lights came back on the invisible force or person hit my head on the wall of the bathroom then they let go of my neck.

I woke up I was lying on the floor of the bathroom, water was dripping on my body I had left the tap running before I blacked out. I stood up and put on my towel and left the batrooom afraid that whoever had strangled me would come back to finish the job.

Who would want to kill me ? what had I done to deserve death? Were the questions I asked myself as I was heading to my dorm room.

Was it because I made us get stuck with crawley?

Had tish finally extracted her revenge as she promised?

Tish couldn't make herself invisible, she is great great great great great great great great great great great great great daughter of Robin Hood and is a very good archer like her predecessor.

In a school like maple that had special students it was had to tell who exactly could have tried to kill me given the fact I didn't know the powers or abilities that three quarters of the school possessed.

You look like you have just seen a ghost? Joan asked.

I decided not to tell anyone about my incident in the bathroom because it was embarssing.

I was just scared when the power went off in the bathroom.

Brianna I have been asked to transfer to 1A.

I'm really sorry!

Don't be , I actually like it finally get to be with students who are as serious as me, joan said.

Although I didn't tell joan , I couldn't help but bring myself to notice that these transfers were making some people glad case in point joan , sophie and josh and others sad like Kendra and mikey.

AWKWARD ENCOUNTER

Despite what I went through in the bathroom I slept like a baby and woke up the next day on Saturday at around nine. There was no one else in my room; my roomies must have gone for jogging or to take breakfast.

Checking my phone there was a message;

You are invited to attend a party and bonfire thrown for all B members before the transfers become real

One last time to party as the original B members.

Party auditorium, bonfire by the beach

7pm

Saturday & Sunday

A party, that was a brilliant idea, I really needed time to celebrate and forget about my problems and the thing that wanted to kill me. Never will I ever be in the bathrooms alone supposing the thing decided to attack again. I hurried to the bathroom to take a bath hoping to find at least one or two people so that I wouldn't be alone like last night when I got attacked.

In the bathroom I found two girls so I showered and after dressing up I went to the cafeteria. I heard Gerald Hamilton a 4A say that the B class were idiots who were going to spend their weekend having fun at parties and a bonfire unlike the A's who were appealing against the transfers. Hamilton's friend Kenneth Smith said that it seemed like the B class really wanted to join the A class.

If only he knew how much we B class hated A then they wouldn't say that.

At the breakfast table I was joined by Hilda who said she had over slept and had missed meditation.

Have you heard the news? Hilda asked.

What news? I say

The appeal Watson lodged has been received by the board of directors and after lunch there's going to be a meeting with the board. Watson and three other captains from 1A, 3A and 4A will be voicing their views against the transfers to the board.

Won't B members be represented because they also hate the transfers too? I ask.

Guess who will be representing 2B? She asks.

Astrid of course she is the class captain!

Wrong, Mikey will be.

Mikey!

How did that happen?

Astrid was going to represent us but then Mikey told her that he was on the list of those being transferred so he would do it.

Took a lot of effort given the fact that he is shy, Hilda added.

Are you taking a trip outside campus? Hilda asked.

Yes, I want to shop for the party and also watch a movie, what are you going to do?

I was hoping buy a new phone at the mall, my old phone fell down and got damaged during the food riot plus I need new clothes.

Meet me downstairs by the giant statue of the eagle in ten minutesl; I need to fetch my purse first.

With those words I left the cafeteria and returned to my dorm. I picked up my credit card, bag and got a sweater and scarf since it was the rainy season so it was cold.

I was the first to arrive so I stood next to the giant statue as I waited for Hilda.

Students kept passing through also leaving the school.

Joan my roomie invited me to go out with her but I turned her down , she offered to fly me there being a part angel she had wings so she never needed to walk.

Hilda was taking so long the ten minutes we had agreed upon had turned to thirty minutes, the school was deserted there were no students in the vicinity. What was happening to Hilda why was she taking so long?

Watson passed by with some of his friends, they were laughing . When he and his buddies saw me they burst out into more laughter and walked away.

This was my cue to go look for Hilda supposing Watson and his friends had done something bad to her. she wasn't in her dorm room , neither in the cafeteria nor our class.

What if Watson and his friends had done something bad to her?

Maybe if I followed the direction they had come from then I might find her. Watson and his friends had come from was from the direction of the storage area.

Had they done a dreadful thing and locked up Hilda in one of the storage rooms?

There was only one way to find out, go check the stores.

Poor Hilda her phone was spoilt so she had no way of contacting me or anyone for help.

There were three store rooms that I opened with my magic; Hilda was not in the first two but in the last. She was seated on the floor crying she must have banged the door real hard but no one heard since nobody usually went to the storage rooms.

Hilda, it's okay don't cry anymore, you are free to go.

I am tired of Watson picking on me, how long will I have to endure this? Hilda said.

Hilda stand up for yourself don't let Watson pick on you!

I can't Brianna, he's so powerful!

You are part of the elves, will you let Watson treat you like crap.

Use your elfish magic on him.

Brianna it's not that I can't defend myself; it's that I am still in love with Watson and I am scared of hurting him.

Watson used you; No one ever wanted to tell you that during freshman year that he was trying fulfill a bet of making a student in 1B fall in love with him then afterwards break their heart in a humiliating manner ever.

So he went for the weakest person in 1B ! hilda said.

You are not the weakest person in the class I told her.

I will show him what elves can do!

Lets go Brianna we need to go shopping, don't worry I will never cry again because of Watson.

There were no taxis left for us to use to go to town or so I thought.

How are we going to get to town shop and watch a movie and get back in time to attend the meeting of the board of directors? I asked.

Watch! Hilda said.

She whistled, I wondered what sort of game she was playing.

A sleigh like the one used by Santa Claus appeared out of thin air , it was being pulled by reindeers.

My relatives work for Santa Claus and I can have the sleigh on any day apart from Christmas when Santa Claus is delivering presents! She said.

This was amazing instead of a taxi I would ride in a sleigh that belongs to Santa Claus.

This was my first flight never before had I been in the sky, it was amazing.

The journey took less than two minutes, we landed in a field.

Won't people see the reindeers grazing?

Nope, they are invisible to only those who are supernatural! Hilda said.

Maple town on this day was populated with both locals and students from all the schools in the district.

The clothing stores had so many B students who had to be shopping for the party.

Keandra Davis and her friend Petra saw us and waved.

Watson and his friends were shocked to see Hilda; they probably thought she was still in the store where they had locked her up in.

Where should we go to first?

The stores are crowded so let us first watch a movie, Hilda said.

The cinema was playing two movies concurrently that day; Ninja Pigs and The Starvation Games II.

Which should we watch first? Hilda asked.

Ninja pigs has too much CGI so I will go with the Starvation Games II.

Ok.

We paid our tickets and entered the cinema which was fully packed. The cinema was filled with mostly students from the three schools in maple district, Maple Academy, Birch School and lastly Chrisoms School of the supernatural.

Our school and birch always got along; Chrisoms always felt superior and didn't get along with any other school.

The movie had already begun and the only free sits left were at the front with the Chrisoms.

Excuse me, can we pass.

A couple of Chrisoms school students who were seated at the front gave us mean looks but had to let us pass.

It was dark and some of them threw popcorn at us, they complained that we were obstructing them. It was so typical of Chrisoms to be rude to other students yet the cinema was public property not part of their school.

Finally we sat down but some were still jeering.

I hated Chrisoms even more than I did A class. At least we had a common enemy with the A class because Chrisoms had the best excelling students in the district yet the A class also had bright students so they rivaled each other.

Ignore them! Hilda told me.

I didn't need her to say it twice so I concentrated on the movie and ignored the Chrisoms who were talking on their phones yet it wasn't allowed.

Letniss Evergreen the protagonist of the movie lived in a dystopian world that reminded me a lot about me. We were both strong and going through a tough time, mine was school hers was that future she was in.

The sequel to the Starvation games was as good as the first one. I enjoyed myself thoroughly until the middle of the movie when Hilda told me that she needed to talk to her sister who attended Birch school.

I felt betrayed, Hilda was ditching me in the middle of a movie and to make matters worse I was amongst Chrisoms students.

Please don't get mad at me, I had forgotten that I needed to see her. She told me she was sick so I promised to see her at midday in Larry's coffee shop.

I wasn't a selfish person so I let Hilda go be with your sister.

The same mean comments and popcorns followed Hilda as she left the cinema.

It was lonely sitting amongst all those Chrisoms students I also wanted to leave but I wouldn't give the Chrisoms the satisfaction.

While I was still watching the movie, somebody came and sat next to me and pecked my cheek.

Sorry, I am let Navin. Me and the boys were playing video games.

Rowan be quiet! People around said.

If I told this guy that I wasn't Navin then he would leave and I would be lonely again so I pretended to be Navin and continued watching the movie.

Rowan didn't suspect anything so I continued the charade. He brought more popcorn and soda that I needed at that moment.

Navin you are so quiet today! He said.

Sh sh sh! I told him.

Maybe this will make you talk again, he said.

Rowan slid his hand into my skirt. It was too late if I said that I wasn't Navin then I would create a scene so I let him.

His hand entered my panties and caressed my clitoris.

Soft moans escaped my mouth.

Yeah finally you said something, he said.

Rowan whispered in my ear as he continued stroking my clitoris.

I love it when you moan because of me, scream for me, he said.

The hand job took fifteen minutes and ended when the movie did.

It was time to exit the cinema; I was scared that Rowan would realize that I wasn't Navin so during the commotion I managed to slip away in the crowd.

But Rowan followed me and found me outside the cinema.

My back was facing him so he couldn't see my face.

Navin why are you acting strange today, usually you like it when I give you all my attention? He asked.

A girl called out to Rowan.

Why didn't you show up for the movie? She asked.

Rowan must have been shocked. I turned to face him and Navin.

She and I were of the same size with brunette hair. Rowan was tall, brown with brunette hair as well.

Rowan was startled that I wasn't Navin and after what had gone down in the cinema he had literally cheated on her.

He came up with an excuse immediately.

I didn't see you so I sat somewhere else! He said.

Why dint you ask for me? Navin asked.

Remember no talking in the cinema? He said.

This was my cue to leave before Rowan had time to confront me.

Sweetie I need to go shop with my friends! I heard Navin say as I was leaving.

I hurried to get to the elevators before Rowan would join. The door refused to close immediately so Rowan entered my elevator.

Who are you? He asked.

Sorry, about what happened earlier on but I won't tell anyone if you are scared that your girlfriend will find out.

Why did you let me give you finger bang you? He asked.

I didn't respond.

Rowan stopped the lift and looked at me with his brown eyes.

We reached third base sort of even before we got to know each other, the least you can do is tell me your name?

I pressed the button for the elevator to move once again.

I didn't want to be alone amongst Chrisom students, so I played along to being your girlfriend because I needed company.

With that said I walked out of the elevator.

Brianna, we need to hurry up and shop before students finish everything in the stores! Hilda who was outside waiting for me said.

I didn't want rowan to know my name but then Hilda had said it out loud so now he knew. He looked at me one last time before he went off with some of his friends who had also been waiting for him.

There were so many Brianna's in Maple, he wouldn't find me. I wasn't worried.

Brianna, why was that guy starring like he knew you? Hilda asked.

I don't know.

I wasn't going to tell Hilda what had just happened to me, it was embarrassing.

We should visit A Z collections to shop for clothes first! Hilda suggested.

It was the only shop that still had clothes; the rest had been cleared out by the visiting students.

The remaining clothes weren't so nice but we had no choice but to choose from them. never in my life had I left a clothes store that fast.

Where to next? Hilda asked.

I need to withdraw some money.

Didn't you want to buy a new phone?

I bought one while you were still watching the movie , it's in my bag, Hilda said.

Thirty minutes later we were done buying whatever we needed and even spent some time in the Larry's coffee shop.

Let's go.

Outside the coffee shop we bumped into Grant and Mikey getting out of the men's underwear shop.

Grant blushed when he saw us which was strange and funny.

Where are you guys going to? Mikey asked.

Returning to Maple, u?

Need some of Larry's coffee! Mikey said.

See you at school! Hilda said.

I saw Rowan with Navin across the street but he didn't see me. Most of the Maple students had left early today, probably because of the meeting with the board of directors.

A few Birch students we knew said hi.

A tarot shop which I hadn't noticed earlier on was open.

I have always wanted to go to a tarot shop!

Not today, we don't have time, rain check maybe next weekend instead! Hilda said.

It will only take a few minutes, don't you want to know your future?

Ok,

Inside the shop of the tarot card reader was dark like there had never been light in the room before.

Welcome, my name is Grizelda! The tarot card lady startled us.

She was an old woman dressed up like a gypsy.

What can I do for you? She asked

Read our future of course!

Does your friend need a reading? Grizelda asked me.

No offence but I don't believe in stuff like that, Hilda said.

I get several people who claim that they don't believe but after I have read the cards for them they come back to thank me.

I am different I don't want to know what the future holds for me, Hilda continued

Not even a little bit, Grizelda persisted.

I am serious I don't want, Hilda continued.

Suit yourself Grizelda said.

Follow me, Grizelda told me.

Grizelda shuffled the tarot cards on the table. The first card on deck was the angel of death.

I see death, Grizelda said.

No.

There's someone who wants to kill you! Grizelda said.

What should I do to stop this death?

Sh sh sh I am still reading, Grizelda said.

I also see love if you survive this imminent death, she continued.

Grizelda went into a trance like sate which was scary because she stopped talking and her eyes were looking at the ceiling.

Brianna blythe we meet again! Grizelda said.

The voice wasn't Grizelda's it sounded different; I didn't know she was also a medium.

I stood up to leave because things were getting scary. Grizelda or whoever was using her body as a meat suit stretched out her hand and shut the door magically and told me that I wasn't going anywhere.

Brianna, Brianna are you fine? I heard Hilda scream from outside the door.

Who are you and what do you want from me?

Not from you but from your mother I want to punish her for killing me and stealing my happy ending, Grizelda said.

Are you talking about Carrie Blythe my adoptive mother, she could never harm a fly!

So, you don't know who your birth mother is? Grizelda said.

Do you want to know why you're parents gave you up for adoption?

Because of me, I tried to kill you when you were a bay but failed so now I have come back to finish you off, Grizelda said.

Grizelda picked up a knife from a drawer on the desk and threw it at me.

I sent it back with my magic.

I see they have been teaching you well at that school! She said.

At that moment Hilda managed to open the door.

Leave this body! Hilda screamed.

She threw garlic at Grizelda who screamed then she blacked out .

What was that? Hilda asked.

Some vengeful ghost who wanted to kill me because of my mother!

You mean Carrie? Hilda asked.

Not Carrie, my birth mother

Grizelda wake up!

You leave my shop! Grizelda said.

But I haven't paid you your money?

I don't want your money, just go and never come back again! Grizelda said.

What do you your mother did to her? Hilda asked me after we had left Grizelda's shop.

Two guys we noticed who had been following us after we had left Madame Grizelda's shop chased us once we reached the field we had left the sleigh.

They revealed their true form, a two headed dragon. I have never been so scared in my life.

The reindeers were some distance away from us, before Hilda could whistle for them to come fetch us one of the dragons hit her with its dragon tail.

It tossed her to the other side of and threw her to the other side of the field.

My powers of freezing didn't work on the dragon, so I run around the field trying to avoid being fried alive.

With the corner of my eye I saw Grant carrying Hilda and putting her on the sleigh.

I suspected that the dragons were out to get me not Grant or Hilda and didn't notice him flying the sleigh. This made me distracted, one of the dragon heads blew fire and it set my clothes ablaze I had to put it out as well as run.

Grant grabbed my hand and pulled me into moving sleigh. Before I could sigh that I had survived a two headed killer dragons, two reindeers that were at the front were killed on spot by the dragon.

We are toast.

Miss Kinston the principal appeared in the air. She had the ability of telekinesis and could move in the air and also control anything.

Meet me in the library at three, now go! She screamed.

She faced the two headed dragon all alone.

We reached school in five minutes; most people were excited to see how we had travelled and were jealous.

Hilda had regained consciousness sent the sleigh away, then we went to see the school doctor.

The dragon's fire breathe had left me with first degree burns and I was in so much pain.

Miss Blythe how did you sustain these burns? The doctor asked.

I got burnt while I was in the kitchen, I was doing a punishment that involved working there.

Drink this potion, the wound will heal now but the scar will have disappeared by sunset.

THE TRUTH

Grant why were you following us?

I noticed that there were two guys who had been following you from the coffee shop to madam grizelda's shop, Grant said.

Thanks you did so, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't.

We found the library deserted, A students who usually crowded the place were not around.

They must be preparing for the meeting with the board of directors Grant said.

Those idiots they could never miss the opportunity to vent out to the board about how they hated the B class! Grant says.

Shshsh! I tell grant.

We could hear loud footsteps moving through the library.

Do you think someone followed us?

I didn't see anyone behind us, Grant said.

The meeting with the board of directors was compulsory so if any teacher or prefect caught us hiding in the library it would result in punishment.

The footsteps ceased, so we let our guard down.

Grant, Hilda, Brianna detention! Izzy Feldman said.

Also get out of here and go for the meeting! Izzy continued.

No, I told them to come here! Miss Kingston said.

Happiness was registered on each of our faces with the sudden arrival of Miss Kingston.

But Miss Kingston they are skipping the meeting? Izzy said.

I know, please go attend the meeting maybe you can tell them about what happened later on, Miss Kingston.

"With a look of annoyance," Izzy left.

Miss Kingston looked fine; thankfully the dragon hadn't hurt her.

She was holding a big , old book in her hand.

Excuse me , Miss Kingston why didn't the dragons hurt you, I don't mean to imply that you should be hurt because you battled two ferocious dragons but anyone wouldn't have lived to talk about.

Firstly ,Take a seat all of you because you are all going to be here for sometime, miss kingston said calmly.

After ascertaining that we had all sat down and were confortable miss Kingston begun seaking.

Most of you mightn't know that I am over two hundred years old, she said

Its not possible, grant who had been qiet said.

Because I look young, let that not fool you , the truth is that I am like a phoenix , I am reborn everytime I die.

So this is like your fifth life ? I say.

Six to be correct if you count the fact that the two dragons killed me that's how they were able to attack you!

Why?

The dragons are helping someone to try and retrieve this book the one I am holding but since I had hidden it they failed to find it so they killed me and came after you miss blythe so that they use you as leverage so that I could hand over the book to their master.

I don't get it if you died how comes you are alive? Grant asks.

Dufus , miss Kingston has the power of the phoenix that's why she was able to regenerate and comeback to life just like a phoenix!hilda says.

I still don't get it, if you're reborn each time you die, shouldn't you be a baby not your adult self? I ask.

Only if I had died naturally would I be reborn as a baby but because my death was premature I had to be reborn as my older self .

Do the board of directors and the teachers know that you have the power of regeneration like a phoenix? Grant asks.

Ofcourse they do, I was there sixty years ago when maple academy was founded but was an old woman so you mightn't recognize me seated amongst the founding members of maple, she said.

I knew that old woman in that photo looked familiar when I came across it in miss kingsto's office but right now I wasn't worried about that I was more interested in knowing who was trying to kill me.

Miss Kingston, could you please tell me who is trying to kill me and why ? I ask.

do all of you believe in fairytales? Miss Kingston asked.

If I never attended maple academy then my answer would be no! I said.

Its like asking the pope if he is a Christian! Hilda says.

The story started seventeen years ago in far far away land, I get you are all familiar with the tale of snow white? She asked.

All of us nodded our heads

who wasn't familiar with the story of snow white , that's what every parent reads for their children before they go to bed.

What the legend doesn't tell you is that after snow white was awakened by prince charming she wasn't the same anymore, she became evil.

What ! all of us said at the same time.

That time when snow white was in the coffin waiting for prince charming she was actually dead even though her physical body didn't decompose because the apple was meant for her to be temporarily dead.

In the underworld where snow's soul wondered she encountered maleficient who taught her to become evil.

Hilda interrupted miss kingston, "I thought maleficient was the evil witch who made Aurora a.k.a sleeping beauty go to sleep."

Yea that same one, kingston said.

Maleficient convinced snow to become evil and promised to help her defeat her evil step mother only if snow could resurrect her when she returned to the land of the living.

After prince charming kissed her , snow resurrected but she was a different person not the sweet innocent girl who had been poisoned. She in turn went to maleficient's castle and with the help of maleficients goblin minions she was able to resurrect her.

Did maleficient keep her end of the deal? Grant interrupted.

No, maleficient refused she wasn't as strong as she had hoped as there was something wrong, I will get to that later.

Unknown to snow white and everyone was that her death had been planned from the start by maleficient herself years ago.

What!i said.

See, snow white's step mother wasn't born evil, her name was astelle and when she was a little girl she inherited a beautiful mirror from her mother who had received it as a present from her sister maleficient.

Maleficient and astelle's mother were sisters? We all chorused in shock.

Yes , they were and could you all please not shout it will attract attention yet I am supposed to be at the meeting of the board of directors, miss Kingston complains.

We are sorry, we shall try not to shout , I say will looking at both grant and hilda.

Deep down maleficient knew that her end would come some day and she had a hunch that the mirror would come in handy so she left it in the hands of her sister who she knew would pass it down to her oown daughter who was also a witch and could practice magic.

The mirror made astelle develop a very high self esteem by encouraging her that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and when she was older made her kill snow white's mother by lying to her that the queen was prettier than her and she neede to watch out for her daughter snow white and get rid of her when time came.

Astelle married the king after the death of the queen and became snow white's mother. When snow was all grown up, the mirror told astelle that she was no loknger the most beautiful in the land because she had been replaced by snow white.

The idea of the poisoned apple was the mirror's idea and after snow white died, the veil was lifted and astelle realized her fault but it was too late . astelle destroyed the mirror when she returned and blamed it for what had happened.

maleficient believed she neede the blood from found from the line of princess aurora her mortal enemy but she was wrong and she discovered this after she had been resurrected because she wasn't as strong as before. the mirror told her that the line had to be from prince phillip since he was the one responsible for her death not princess aurora .

Did prince phillip have other kids with some other woman who wasn't aurora? Grant asked.

No , the prophecy was a bloodline not limited to prince Phillip's kids only!

Snow white's father was the son of princess aurora and prince phillip and that meant she had the blod of princess aurora flowing in her veins so maleficient wondered why she wasn't as strong unless snow wasn't the intended relative of prince phillip..

Meanwhile snow white grew so distant from prince charming as she was plotting a way of killing queen astelle. Prince charming found happiness in the arms of queen astelle the very woman who had destroyed snow's life.

Snow realized when it was too late after prince charming had a baby and were married.

Who was me! I said

Now it made sense why a dead spirit was hell bent on killing me.

Yes that's true brianna , you are the daughter of prince charming and queen astelle.

But it doesn't make sense If am the daughter of queen astelle and prince charming, what am I doing in this world not farfar away?

I'll get to that be patient!kingston says.

So it's snow white trying to kill me? I ask.

That's true she's trying to kill you to get back at your mother queen astelle who killed her.

My mother killed snow white? I asked .

It was shocking news for me , firstly I now knew who my birth mother was and secondly she was responsible for killing snow white.

Snow white was devastated that her step mother was living the life she wanted for herself with her ex fiancé . she was now hellbent on doing something that would hurt her step mother severely so she had you kidnapped.

Snow white kidnapped me !

It happened when you were six months old , her intention was to kill you but you mother queen astelle intervened and there was a huge fight. Snow white ended up loosing her life this time around it was permanent not like before with the poisoned apple.

Queen astelle consulted the fates or faeries who used to write down the events of everything that happened in far far away to help look after you since even maleficient feared them, they told her that they couldn't protect you from their enemies but they could send you to another world where you could be safe.

the fates gave astelle a book , this book that I am holding to protect it from snow white who they said would return someday and would want to destroy the world of far far away .

What is special about the book? Hilda asked.

the world of far far away is inside this book if it gets destroyed then everyone who ever lived or came from far far away including you brianna would become extinct you would never exist.

All this talk about my parents, far far away, snow white and maleficent and a book was scaring me.

How did Brianna end up in this world? Grant asked.

The thing about being reborn each time is you have to start from scratch like before until you reach the top again, so back then I was the librarian.

It was funny imagining miss Kingston dressed up like a librarian with huge spects and telling people to shut up. To me she always looked like she became principla as soon as she joined maple and not a mere librarian.

one night at around nine as I was closing up the library a book fell down so I meant to pick it and return but I noticed it was glowing so I took it to my desk and opened it.

Queen astelle came out of the book while carryiing you.

Astelle told me not to scream because she came in peace, she explained to me about the reason for her visit and before she left, she handed you over to me and asked me to look after you because she needed to protect you from maleficient and snow white .

"Before I forget please keep this book safely our lives all depend on it" were queen astelle's last words before she entered back into the world of the book.

Before you ask me why I didn't adopt you as my daughter brianna , I just want to say back then I wasn't ready to be a mother so I asked my old college friend carrie blythe to adopt you as her own daughter since she was looking to adopt a baby.

So carrie lied to me about my mother! I say

I was the one who told her to tell you that story so don't blame her,kingston said.

I spent my entire life believing that my parents had abandoned me and now here you are telling me that they did it for my own good?

Brianna wipe your tears Kingston told me, did you want to stay in far far away where maleficient would have used you to become stronger or snow white would have killed you?

Deep down I knew that miss kingston was right but that still didn't make me feel better.

Snow white has found me and is trying to kill me and sooner or later malefecient will as well? I say.

Snow white tried to kill me in grizelda's tarrot card shop , I say

And two men who turned into dragons also tried to kill me already will I survive.

So I narrated to Kingston about what happened in madame grizelda's tarrot card shop.

So you were able to stop her! kinston said, she appeared to be thinking hard.

Miss kingston what are you thinking about ? I ask.

a few months ago someone tried to break into my bank vault where I hid the book but failed . I removed it from the bank and took a leave of absence and told mr hufman to fill in for me as acting principal.

Everywhere I try hiding the book of the fates I get followed by people who get possesd by snow white and are in the habit of trying to kill me.

There's a snitch in the school , the one who told snow white where queen astelle hid you! Kingston said.

Who could the snitch be, I wondered.

Yes, brianna so from today onwards you are not allowed to move out maple academy.

Wont the monsters or snow white who can posses bodies attack brianna from inside the walls? Hilda asked.

No , they wont because we made sure that we put measures to protect the students in maple from being possed by spirits and as for the monsters they can pass through the invisible shield that maple academy is in.

Invisible shield! I ask.

Its shaped in the form of a huge dome.

Like that town under a dome in that book by stephen king! Grant asked.

I was glad atleast one of us was well informed because the only dorm I knew was a room.

What is a dome? I asked.

Its like a huge sphere that covers the entire maple academy including the woods and the grounds but its invisible.

How comes we are able to move through it without getting hurt?hilda asked.

The dome is merely a protection barrier it can let in or out students of maple but wont do that for anyone else who tries to you are still scared brianna just incase the monsters use the entrance to the dome we shall protect you , I mean me and the teachers because I am returning as principal.

Brianna, you have to return to far far away to stop snow white and maleficient

What!

Not what but when! Kingston said.

You need to return on the day of your sixteenth birthday which is on Friday next week, that's what queen astelle told me before she left you under my care.

Why am I supposed to return to far far away? I ask.

Astelle said you were the only one who could stop maleficent from destroying far far away but you also had to be careful because you were also the one who could make her very powerful because your blood was the missing ingredient to making her stronger.

You can go with companions if you choose to , every hero needs companions and these two have proved themselves kingston said while looking at hilda and grant.

This belongs to you! Kingston said while handing me the book of the fates.

I'd rather not have it I tell her I wouldn't want to keep it supposing something harmful happened to it?

Brianna , you mother told me to hand this books over to you because you are the only one who could keep it safely , God knows that I tried but failed.

The book was huge and smelled like how old books smelled in a nice way.

Off you go now , kingston said.

I was thinking about what Kingston had told me it all seemed unreal , my life was tied to a book the one that I was holding. If anything happened to it then i would be destroyed.

We found students leaving the meeting that they had just had with the board od saw us and he called out for us.

Grant , Brianna, Hilda

We all turned to face him he looked excited.

No more transfers? Grant asked.

I wish! Mikey said.

The board of directors after listening to our opinions including mine voted and decided that the transfers would be for only one week, if you ask me it looked like they didntt wasn't to make Huffman appear as an idiot in front of all the entire school. they also said that whoever wanted to stay in the class which they had been transferred to was free to do so at the end of the week.

I left hilda , grant chatting with mikey I needed to suck up everything that had happened to me today plus also find somewhere to keep the book of the fates.

Luisa and trixie were the only ones in the dorm, luisa was crying while trixie was conforting her

Why is luisa crying? I ask.

King trion and the rebels have signed a treaty no more war, trixie said

Isn't that a good thing , there will be no more fighting.

Luisa is supposed to get married to the rebels son in one weeks time.

That is wrong , luisa why didn't you refuse?

I don't want lives to be lost all because princess luisa couldn't stand getting married to a half human half octopus.

Run away! I say.

Princess luisa doesn't run, luisa said.

I am the princess of the peopke its my duty to make sute there's peace in the kingdom and do whaever it takes.

About you, don't you deserve to be happy? I ask.

It's a small sacrifice I have to make; maybe I will learn to love my new husband.

What if you never love him, what will happen to you?

Honestly, Brianna I don't know all I can do is hope that my new husband won't be a savage like my soon to be father in law.

Luisa but you are not yet of legal marriage age? I asked.

Bri, in the fish world, I am past my fourth cycle and that makes me legible to be married. Fish years are counted in cycles and a cycle is made up of four years.

I just wanted to say I enjoyed being your roomie for the past two years luisa said as she hugged me.

You say it like you are leaving this very moment!

I am leaving right now Brianna , dad says I should return to the ocean as soon as possible to return for preparations of my wedding. He says that if I am absent for the wedding preparations it will send a bad message to the rebel leader Onakiss that I am not interested in my own marriage.

Has mr Huffman allowed you to leave? I ask.

Yea , I told Huffman myself about what is happening and he says that he is not fine with the arranged marriage but it is not in his position to refuse me from going, luisa said.

You and joan are invited for my wedding, please find ways of breathing underwater it would make me feel much better if my friends were around.

don't fret I will come for your wedding there has to be away for me to breathe underwater.

I am coming with you! Trixie said.

No , you cant I have told you enough times you should live your life and have fun .

My decision is final luisa you wont be returning to your kingdom alone I am coming with you.

There was no changing trixie's mind so luisa agreed on one condition that tixie returns as soon as the wedding is done.

They both hugged me and left the dorm , I stood at the window and watched as luisa turned into a mermaid as soon as her feet touched the water, trixie shapefited into a shark and they both disappeared.

Where's everyone ? joan asked

She had just returned from the meeting with the board of directors.

I told her about what was going to happen to luisa and that trixie had gone with her.

Isn't that marriage illegal , luisa is seventeen not yet eighteen? Joan asks.

According to luisa a marriage is legal in the fish world after your third cycle!

Cycle what!

That is how age is counted in fish years; a cycle is made of four years that means luisa was passed her fourth cycle so she was more than legal.

I am going to miss those two, Joan said.

We are invited for their wedding

I want to go but I cant breathe underwater,joan said.

Mee to but I will find a way of attending , something tells me my presence will be much needed.

I needed somewhere to hide the book of the fates temporarily where no one could find it. I could walk everywhere with it because it would draw so much attention.

The perfect place to hide it would be somewhere students rarely went to like the store where hilda had been locked in earlier on.

I left joan skyping after greeting me the famous Brianna the girl who their daughter usually talked about. It felt awkward because me and joan werent even so close , she must really like me a lot I thought to talk about me with her family.

I checked to see whether the coast was clear and if someone was following me, most people were distracted by the party which would start at seven tonight it was all they could talk about.

The store that hilda was locked in was filled up with new brooms , stationery and computers. I hid the book behind a computer box that was at the top.

With the safety of the book of fates off my mind I had time to think about the party.

Hilda and I had dropped whatever we had shopped for in the field where the reindeers were grazing when the two dragons attacked us. I had bought myself some dresses that I was going to use both tonite's pary and tomorrow's bonfire but now I had nothing to wear.

As I was climbing the stairs to the dormitories someone called me I turned behind to see who it was. dario the snitch was holding my shopping bags with him I was so excited now I had what to where for the party.

Brianna blythe! Right? He asked.

Yes!

These are your shopping bags miss Kingston told me to hand them over to you. I have already handed to hilda Schmidt her shopping bags.

Thanks, I say

Dario handed me my shopping bags and walked away.

Before today I had never spoken with Dario Black. I knew Dario only because he gained fame in the school as the boy who was always snitching to the teachers what illegal things students were doing or had. Dario always had gossip about the teachers or what some students were doing and was an errand boy for the teachers no wonder miss Kingston had asked him to hand me and hilda's shopping bags to us because she trusted him.

How miss Kingston had known where we had dropped our shopping bags was a great mystery but I was more than glad that she had.

the party started at seven as said but I wanted to make a grand entrance by being late. Joan's boyfriend allan picked her up, I had even forgotten that people usually had dates at parties. I wouldn't be the only girl without a date in maple I bet there will be like thirty of us in the room.

The auditorium where parties at maple were always held looked good it had been decorated with ballons and a disco ball. there was a banner that read " the B spirit lives on forever."

Most B girls and boys had dates even hilda and grant. I went and stoo next to two girls who were dateless like me. people at the party were having fun and I was lonel , evans from 4B came and handed me some alcohol and told me to cheer up it wasn't the end of the world because I didn't have a date, he used a sarcastic tone just to hurt me he was still not over the fact that all B's were stuck with crawley just because I had disrespected mrs. Hudson.

Me and the other dateless girls gained courage and begun dancing in our own circle ,I have to admit it felt good we were having the time of our lives.

Clive who I could tell had no date as well came and asked me out again but I refused.

Cant you just say yes? He asked

You have no date, I have done you a favor to ask you out, he continued.

I said no so please go!

Clive refused to go away and edged closer to me, I was drunk from the alcohol that evans had given me . I tried to push him but he forcefully kissed me.

It was a nice kiss, Clive had very soft lips

Please go away Clive I hate you.

No, I know you don't, you love me,he said

What was clive talking about? I know I was drunk but atleast never before had I had a crush on clive.

Clive held my hand and led me out of the party to an empty classroom where we started kissing.

Why ?

I don't know I think it was just the heat of the moment that I agreed to have sex with clive Abrams the boy I hated most in maple even more than evans or Watson.

MORNING

I could hear someone laughing , I thought I was dreaming but the laughter kept on growing louder so I woke up.

My head was hurting severely I didn't feel like opening my eyes at all. Watson and Kenneth smith were standing at the front of the class and laughing while pointing at me. why were they laughing I wondered it wasn't unusual for anyone to fall asleep in a class room. Their laughter was beginning to piss me off I wanted to ask them what was wrong till I turned and saw clive sleeping next to me.

Clive Abrams was half naked and drooling.

Who is making that noise? clive asked the laughter had must have woken him up.

Did we? I ask

Yes, we did, he said with as much pleasure coming from his voice.

This was embarrassing I had hooked up with clive the one boy no one in my class would have sex with.

I stood up and begun leaving when clive said out loud with every hint of happiness in his voice , " Brianna you forgot your panties."

I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me that very moment because I felt so embarrassed.

Clive called me back when I was almost reaching the door, the distance back to where he was now standing felt like five hundred miles away.

Keep them! I said and run away.

Of course Clive wasn't humiliated he had just hooked up with Brianna blythe one of the most powerful witches in the school, why would he be ashamed? As for me my life was ruined I had slept with Clive the guy that most girls considered uncool , how could I , I must have been so drunk to even consider him.

Along the corridors everyone was looking at me and laughing, my humiliation in Maple academy had just begun.

Brianna blythe, didn't know you had feelings for clive Abrams , no wonder you froze him on Thursday. I must have been because you were having an argument! Amy bouchard said.

Joan, my roomie was awake and looked like she was waiting for me.

Does everyone know? I asked.

Joan , showed me her phone. Ian Watson had posted a photo of me sleeping next to clive Abrams on facebook, he had captioned it " caught in the act." The photo had more than fifty likes so far and very any comments ranging from she is a slut to Clive Abrams out of all people.

I am ruined! I cried out.

Its not the end of the world Brianna, show Ian Watson and everyone else that you are not affected by the photo.

At the moment I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I entered my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Bri, wake up Mr. Huffman wants to talk to you? Joan told me.

What time is it?i I ask.

11.00 am

He said he wants you in his office in less than ten minutes.

When I was done dressing up ,I found Clive the common room waiting for me.

What do you want? I asked.

Mr Huffman says you are delaying yet he told us to go see him in less than ten minutes.

Why does mr Huffman need to see you and me? I asked.

Isn't it obvious, he has seen the photo Watson posted on his Facebook page! Clive said while smiling.

People in the common room had stopped doing whatever it is they were doing and were now starring at us probably thinking that we were a couple.

Lets go before everyone thinks we are a couple! I said.

Clive led the way not to the pricipal's office but to huffman's office. Miss Kingston was back as principal so that meant Huffman was back to being deputy principal and disciplinary master.

Sir, I was drunk and clive forced himself on me! I said.

Clive raped you? Huffman asked.

No , but he made me have sex with him yet I was drunk.

Mr huffman , she is lying the sex was consensual !clive said.

Is that true blythe , was the sex consensual?huffman asked.

Yes it was but I was drunk I would never sleep with clive in my right state of mind!i said.

Blythe, where did you get the booze? Huffman asked.

Someone gave it to me I don't remember who it was, I lied.

Blythe have admitted to being drunk and having sex with clive Abrams that amounts to a suspension, Huffman said.

I am sorry sir it wont happen agai , please don't suspend me!i said.

Who said anything about suspending you? Huffman said.

But you mentioned it? I said.

Ofcourse I am not suspending you that is too cruel , but I am making you and clive wear these shirts for the rest of the day and I require you to attend the bonfire while wearing thse shirts to

The shirts read, " I slept with clive Abrams for me and I slept with Brianna blythe for clive."

the day I had just had was so humiliating , I went to one of the bushes and begun crying.

Excuse me! someone said.

What ! I yelled all day I was tired of people telling me mean jokes about having sex with clive Abrams.

I just wanted to say everything will be fine!

You! What are you doing at this party yet you are in 2A? I asked.

Hey , I will be in 2B for the next one week all thanks to Huffman so I decided why shouldn't I get to know my new B members better, Gustin Troy said.

Could you please leave me to cry in peace I have had one hell of a bad day!

No , stop feeling sorry for yourself it's not the end of the world he said.

No one knows how I am feeling right now s you have no right to tell me anything.

Yes , I don't know how you are feeling but I believe you shoudnt cry over it because it doesn't change anything.

I hooked up with clive Abrams , how low can I get? I said.

You were drunk! He said.

Now I get it , you also want to hok up with me and tell your friends in 2A about how much of a slut I am. I walked up to gustin and kissed him but he pushed me off.

What are you doing?

Giving you what you want?

Even though I liked the kiss , I dony want to take advantage of you in the state you are in.

Come let me take you back before someone takes advantage of you

Thank you! Goodnight

Class time , gustin troy was seated in front of me where mikey used to seat.

Brive the coupe of the year, amy said.

Ignore them! gustin says.

The day of the transfers had reached and even though it was just for one week it felt like forever to all of us. In the cafeteria mikey was crying and hilda was conforting him.

Mikey, don't worry its just for one week? She said.

Onika one of the transferees said that she heard that in the A class all the teachers give them homework daily and require that it be done the next day. How can I handle that yet I cant finish miss Romanoff's history homework?

Simple mikey pay someone to do your homework just like what some B students do , grant said.

What people do that in this school! mikey was flabbergasted

Sh sh sh don't shout! Dario the snitch is nearby, he could hear and report to the teachers about this organization.

How comes I didn't know that!

It's a secret that a few chosen ones know,grant said.

How comes you know about it? hilda asked

Honestly I also didn't know that there was a secret group that used to help those who were too lazy to do homework.

Do you remember that last year in freshman in I used to get into detention a lot because of undone homework?

I remembered last year grant had spent more hours in detention than anyone else then all over a sudden all the detention stopped and he was among the first ones to submit his homework.

Tyrell my roomie who graduated last year took pity on me and and told me all about the group that calls itself DIFY

DEFY! What does that stand for? Mikey asked.

Not defy with an e but with an i, it stands for Do It For You.

DIFY are a group of unknown students who do homework for all those who can afford their services. No one knows their identity not even tyrell who told me about them.

He gave me instructions of how to get my homework done, go to the library to the corner where no one usually went to with three dollars. Put my homework on the table with the money and next morning check my locker because it would contain my homework with answers.

That's so cool I wish I had known about I would have to labor with doing homework! I said.

After breakfast we all headed to 2B except mikey who had to go to 2A. he looked so sad as he was entering the 2A class that he didn't like one bit.

The transferred students from the 2A class were already in class , they must have entered class like thirty minutes before eight which is so unacceptable in 2B because it makes the other students look lazy

Gustin troy was seated behind me where mikey used to seat, last night during the bonfire I kissed him yet I barely even knew him, now I didn't know how to face him. gustin smiled when he saw me but I walked obver to my sit and didn't say a word to him.

If it isn't the girl who banged clive Abrams! Amy had just walked over to where I was seated.

Okay , I had sex with clive Abrams and to be honest it was hot and steamy , so fuck off everyone! I found myself screaming.

Brianna , why are you screaming? Miss Romanoff who I hadn't seen entering the class asked.

Nothing , just having a bad day! I said.

Already , but its just morning? Romanoff asked.

Amy walked back to her sit and left me to explain the reason why I have having an outburst at the start of the day.

hilda was having a hard time concentrating because Ian Watson the boy she hated most was seated besdes her .

during bilogy by mr Huffman we were paired up with new partners , my previous partner had been Onika harris now my new partner was gustin troy.

Sir , can I get another partner, I don't like students from the 2A class I said.

Blythe , this week is so reconciliation , if you don't like your new partner then I suggest you leave my class but yu know that means detention.

Last night you didn't seem to hate an A member as much as you do today? Gustin asked.

Okay , it was just a kiss and I wasn't feeling fine , get ovr yourself! I said.

You kissed me , not the other way round! Gustin said.

Troy and blythe is there something wrong? Huffman asked.

No , sir , blythe is just telling me about what the 2B class studied last week, gustin said.

Huffman mentioned the experiment that we would be doing today.

But sir , we did this experiment like three weeks agowhat should we do now that we are ahead of the 2A class? Watson asked.

Nothing , you will redo the experiment, Huffman said.

But sir its not our fault that the 2B class is so slow and move at a slower pace than us? Watson said.

Hilda, did something courageous , she hit Watson on the head with a test tube , " don't call us stupid again." She said.

Hilda , detention for two days for hitting Watson with a testube and waatson detention for insulting the 2B class.

This sitiutaion just worsened the relationship between the original 2B members and the new 2B members from 2A not what Huffman thought it would go .

During lunch time , the B's sat together and the A's as well irrespective of whether one had been transferred or not.

Everywhere all the transferees were complaing about their new classes and couldn't wait for it to reach Friday.

Can you believe crawley said that he was going to repeat a topic for us who were new in 2A just because the oters had already covered the topic!mikey said.

Hildaold him about how she had gotten detention for the first time just for hitting iamn Watson with a testube.

Serves him right for disrespecting the 2B class! Grant said.

I over heard from Deandra who was errol thorning's lab ppartner today. Errol said he was going to write an article in the school newspaper about how dumb 2B members.

What! He has no right! I say.

If he does that then we should teach him a lesson! Hilda who was non some form of vendetta said.

Whereevver Huffman is , he must be regretting why he ever came up with the idea of transferring students from A to B and vice versa.

FAR FAR AWAY

The sun was blaring on my skin; I could feel its warmth on my skin.

Brianna, open your eyes your have to see where we have landed? Grant said.

The sun was above where I was lying, there hills that went on and on. To my left there was a thick forest that looked impenetrable.

Where's hilda?

Hilda, Hilda we both screamed.

We didn't hear any response from her.

She must have fallen somewhere else, she let go of my arm as we fell through the book!

Let us check the forest, she could have fallen there! I suggested.

Grant dubbed the forest grant impenetrable after himself and because it was so thick.

Hilda, hilda, we would both call out occasionally!

Duck! Grant screamed.

A small tree came flying in our direction.

I looked at the creature that was uprooting trees in grant impenetrable and throwing them anywhere.

It was as huge as a giant with one eye. It was an ogre but it didn't look mature

Baby ogre let out a scream, it sounded like someone was trying to make me go deaf.

Grant and I both wondered why baby ogre was throwing a tantrum.

A small rabbit run was hoping around the trees running away from the ogre.

Leave the poor bunny alone!

Brianna , stop but it was too late , he couldn't stop me.

My appearance first startled baby ogre and caught its attention.

Grant had managed to hide before the ogre could also spot him.

Baby grabbed me in its first something I hadn't expected.

Ogre likes pretty lady! It said.

I looked down to check to see whether grant was anywhere in sight, he wasn't.

Grant couldn't take on the monster on his own and the way the ogre had held me I couldn't move my hands and perform any magic.

Ogre introduced me to his toys which were dead skeletons of other girls; I didn't want to end up dead like any of those skeletons, I had to come up with a plan. Ogre was a baby if I sang a lullaby for it then it was possible to make him go to sleep and I could get the chance to escape.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

I sang for baby ogre the only lullaby I knew that my adoptive mother Carrie Blythe used to sing for me when I was a baby.

Baby ogre lay down on the ground put a finger from its free hand in its mouth and slept off.

When I was certain it had slept I whispered for grant to come out from where he was hiding which he did. Although the baby ogre was asleep its hand that was gripping me was so tight I tried to push its fingers away from but it difficult. Grant came joined me as we pulled the fingers till there was enough space then he carried me out.

Baby's ogres parents returned as grant had just been able to free me, they saw us and made a loud noise that made baby ogre wake up. Baby ogre noticed that he's toy as in me was missing and was running away so.

Baby ogre and his parents banded together to chase us.

Split up! grant said

I took the left direction and grant took the right.

Baby ogre chased me and I guess his parents followed grant.

Baby ogre kept uprooting trees and hurling them at me, I had to suspend them in mid air with my powers so that I wouldn't get hurt.

Finally, I froze him. It was a funny sight he was in the process of uprooting a tree.

What would baby ogres parents think if they found their baby frozen?

Two girls appeared amongst the trees, they were wielding arrows. I lifted my hands intending to freeze them just like I had done baby ogre.

Don't do that chosen one; we are not here to harm you! We just need your help, one of them said.

I am no chosen one!

We saw what you did to baby ogre.

Any witch can do that! I said.

No, not in this world! The girl who had been quiet responded.

"I am Niahra and this is my sister Duahara we serve the goddess Sabrina and we need your help," she said.

So you have been stalking me, why didn't you help me as the monster chased me?

Niahra responded, "We needed to know whether you were the girl from two worlds that Mira said would save us."

What if I wasn't and the ogre had killed me!

If you weren't the girl from the prophecy then we would have helped you.

No offence Niahra and Duahara but I don't even know you.

Please give us a chance we shall help you with what you seek but first we need you to take you to our mistress she needs to have a chat with you firstly.

Sorry, but I need to find for my friend grant, who was being chased by ogres too.

Don't worry about your friend, someone went to rescue him.

I have been meaning to ask, "Why did you run away from the ogre yet you can fly?" Duahara asked.

I don't know how to fly, is that a crime?

Duahara begun laughing, that's new a witch that can't fly!

I swear if you continue laughing I will refuse to help you.

Ok, I am sorry, she apologized.

Just a few steps away were the strangest looking animals I had ever seen, they were two gigantic eagles that had been saddled like horses.

Come sit with me, Niahra said

She said it calmly but it sounded like an order.

I sat on the bird it's feathers felt warm against my body.

Niahra ordered the bird to move and it soared up in the clouds. I still found it flying strange even after the ride I had on Santa Claus's sledge with Hilda and grant.

The forest in far far away must be so enormous and vast, we flew almost two hours and all below it was all trees.

I finally saw the convent in the distance it looked like a large museum in the middle of nowhere.

Please address mother superior as Mistress! Duahara told me.

The other sisters came and too k the eagles away from us.

I was taken to a room that had a statue of the goddess Sabrina; there was a lady kneeling in front of Sabrina praying.

Niahra and Duahara left me and exited the room in a manner that was funny, they left while walking backwards afraid to show their backs to the goddess.

Brianna Blythe you have finally come back to fulfill your destiny! The lady said without even turning to look at me.

She stood up, turned to face me.

She was very beautiful and looked like she was in her early twenties.

I am Mira the mistress of this convent.

But you are young? I ask.

True, the former mistress of this convent died last year and I was chosen as her replacement.

What is this task I am supposed to do that you had to wait for me for me to do?

Brianna, you are supposed to help rescue our goddess Sabrina she is stuck between this world and your world for the past century.

I thought the only way to enter this world and also leave is through the book of fates? I ask.

No, there are several ways of leaving or coming into this world, Sabrina is a goddess she can cross realms.

Can't any other sister from the convent do it?

No, the prophecy requires a person who was born here and has lived in both worlds.

How did Sabrina end up getting trapped in between two worlds?

Sabrina is not a goddess of just this world, she is also worshipped in your world but she goes under a different name. She keeps crossing realms because she has worshippers in both worlds and has to be there for each of them.

Sabrina is being imprisoned by Cephas who set for a trap so that she would never be able to leave him.

Who is this Cephas? I ask.

None of us have seen him before but according to legend he was born ugly, he requested the goddess Sabrina to make him handsome but she refused so he swore to take revenge on her.

If this Cephas is mortal, then how comes he is not dead if he has trapped Sabrina for over a hundred years?

We are not sure if he is dead or alive; one thing we know is the goddess is still trapped.

Okay if I am going to help you free this goddess, I need you to help me too.

What do you want? Mira asked.

I need to know where my friend Hilda is and for you to fetch her for me at least you owe me that?

Do you have anything that Hilda once owned or possessed?

I had Hilda's lip balm in my bag; I had borrowed it from her two nights ago but forgot to return it to her.

This is her lip balm; I pulled it out of the bag I was carrying.

Lip what? Mira asked.

Lip balm it's used for moistening lips.

Mira held it in her hand fascinated by it, far far away mustn't have makeup I concluded.

She closed her eyes while holding the lip balm.

I see your friend she is in a tower and has been kidnapped by the wicked hag Belize, the same witch responsible for locking Rapunzel in the very same tower.

Rapunzel is also real!

So will you rescue her?

I am sorry Brianna but Belize is part of your quest not ours.

But you promised to help me?

We will but you have to choose something else?

Okay, when the time reaches I need you to join me and help me defeat maleficent!

That we can do.

So we have a deal? I ask.

I swear upon the goddess Sabrina that when you call for us to help you defeat maleficent, we shall come to your aide.

So when do I leave?

At dusk but right now you need to practice? She asks.

I can't, how do you that I am unable to fly?

Brianna, you grew up in another world so most likely you don't know, she replied.

Can I really fly?

Yes, you can, most witches can especially you the chosen one.

Brianna! Grant said.

He had just come into the room from I don't know where.

I'll leave you to talk to your friend, Mira said and left.

How did you escape the ogres? I asked.

The ogres chased me to a cliff I was contemplating jumping to my death until I saw a girl on a huge eagle flying so I jumped down I knew she would save me and I was right she did.

Supposing they hadn't saved you what would have happened? I asked.

I guess we would never know.

Can you believe the ladies who serve the goddess Sabrina never date men?

They claim men are a distraction that's why they are no men at the convent. That is gender bias do those ladies think guys don't find women as a distraction as well?

Any way what I wanted to tell you is as I was waiting for you I begun reading some parchments that belong to the convent and guess what I found out? There are two books of fate one is in this world and the other is in our world.

This was strange how comes my mother hadn't mentioned anything like that to Miss Kingston!

She must have thought it was obvious!

She came out from the book of fates in our world; she entered our world through a book of fates in this world.

So where is the book of fates in this world?

According to the texts the book of fates was stolen from the faeries flora, fauna and merrywhether a few years after you were brought to earth by your mother.

So snow white can get the book from the thief and destroy it easily! I say.

How are we supposed to know the thief if we have no idea who the thief is? Grant asks.

"I will ask Mira about who stole it later on," I said.

Mira took us outside the convent; Niahra was going to be my teacher.

Niahra gave me a broom I had thought I was going to fly the giant eagle like they had done.

Where did you get this broom? I ask.

We found it in the forest it must have belonged to a witch, Niahra said.

I sat on the broom and it rose up, I ended up falling down because I afraid.

Don't be scared! Niahra screamed.

I sat on the broom again and held it as my hands shook. It soared upwards and I was flying I got scared and let go of the handle so the broom became unstable and threw me but I held it with both my hands before I fell down so that it descended downwards with me.

The broom is not the master, you are. Now get on the broom and hold it without any fear and fly, Niahra shouted.

Who the hell was Niahra to yell at me for goodness sake she was on an eagle not a broom she didn't know how frightening it was to use a broom.

She must have read my mind because she told me that learning to use a broom was like learning to fly while on an eagle.

You can do it! Grant screamed.

I got the broom, sat on it and held it with as much confidence and begun flying higher and higher. When I turned my head the convent of Sabrina was very tiny and its residents and grant who were outside cheering looked like ants.

Flying was amazing but flying alone was even more amazing. It was a very nice feeling, I tried out several moves while in the air coming down and going up, zooming in the air until I got tired and returned to the convent.

The sisters of the convent prepared a sumptuous meal for us; it contained foods I had never seen before. I was very hungry and ate my fill I even wondered if I would be able to free the goddess Sabrina if I was unable to walk.

I left Niahra teaching grant how to fly an eagle.

At dusk we set off, Niahra and Duahara escorted me to the cave where the goddess Sabrina was trapped. Throughout the journey I was quiet; Duahara noticed and told me not to be scared because everything would work out in the end.

At the entrance of the cave Duahara and Niahra dropped me off and flew away with their eagles. There I was at the entrance of the cave with my broom in hand and no weapon. To be honest I doubted my magical abilities, everyone had always told me that I was strong but even up to day after everything we had been through I still didn't believe in myself.

I walked into the cave, one part of this cave was in this world and the other side was in the other world which was earth. Being a cave there were lots of tunnels that could confuse me in case I survived this mission I needed something to remind me and lead me back to the entrance of this cave.

There were small pebbles in the cave I picked these up and begun throwing them along the path I was passing.

There she was, Sabrina the goddess suspended in midair she looked so bored.

The place where this world and our world divided looked like a train track that had some tracks missing in the middle and down at the bottom there was an endless pit.

The monster that the sisters of the convent were scared of was a giant ugly frog that was eating a moth.

Was this the powerful creature that the sisters were scared of or that had captured a goddess? It didn't look scary to me.

Who goes there? Cephas the frog asked.

I gathered up my courage and said, "I am Brianna Blythe and I am here to free Sabrina."

Cephas the frog laughed out loud when he saw me, "but you are an adolescent girl and I am centuries old frog of course I will crush you!" it said.

Don't underestimate me, I said.

Sabrina looked like she finally had something interesting to witness, I had her full attention.

Brianna hadn't noticed the skeletons lying next to Cephas the frog they must have been sisters of the convent because their skeletons were still dressed.

Why had Mira forgotten to mention this?

Leave, child no other person will die for this goddesses' sake! Cephas the frog said.

I'm not leaving without sabrina!

Ok, then I will tell you just like I told those before you the truth about why I hate this woman and if you don't go then I will kill you! He said.

Do you know what this goddess did to me, the real version of events not what the sisters of the convent told you? Cephas asked.

This goddess Sabrina cursed my mother to give birth to an ugly baby so that my father would get disgusted by my appearance and abandon my mother then fall in love with her! He said.

I turned to Sabrina waiting for her to defend herself but she didn't, so whatever Cephas was saying was true Sabrina was guilty of making him hideous.

Sabrina thought my father would fall in love with her but he didn't, I requested her to make me handsome but she refused yet she was responsible for making me ugly. I had to revenge her for firstly ruining my parent's marriage and also making me ugly, Cephas said.

Like I have told you a zillion times I am sorry Cephas, I will correct my error and make you handsome if you let me go, Sabrina said.

Never, we are going to be together for eternity, Cephas said.

To be honest what Sabrina did was wrong but at least she was trying to atone for her mistakes although Cephas refused.

I jumped on the broom and zoomed around the cave, I tried o freeze Cephas but he was immune to my magic.

Cephas's weapon was his long ugly frog mouth which he kept sticking out trying to make me fall off my.

How is it possible that you have been able to trap a powerful goddess like Sabrina for a century? I asked as I tried to dodge his tongue.

Because between this world and the other world there's too much power and anyone can get trapped if someone on one side binds them.

How did you bind Sabrina? I ask.

The all powerful Maleficent helped me cast a spell, she said for a powerful woman like sabrina the only way we could trap her was in a place where the maic was strongest.

She cast spell on me that as long as I stayed in this cave sabrina would never leave that's why I haven't aged since then, he boasted.

If I could get Cephas away from Sabrina then it would make her stronger and she would be able to unbind herself.

If Cephas was alive and in this cave then sabrina would never be free. He had shown me as he chase me around that he didn't want to leave the cave.

But there was a weakness as long as Cephas was magical and still in his frog state then maleficient's magic still work but if he was human again h would no longer be magical so sabrina would be able to unbind herself.

How will the spell that turned Cephas in an ugly giant frog? I wondered.

Back on earth I had read about the pricess and the frog. Cephaswas similar with the frog cursed to look ugly and the only way to break the curse was a kiss.

No way, no way ! I said out loud.

Move! Sabrina screamed.

My thoughts had gotten the better of me , Cephas hit me off the broom with his smelly dirty tongue that almost made me puke.

I told you not to help me I kne you would get killed! Sabrina complained.

I was lying on the floor I knew what I had to do it made sense. Cephas hoped nearere and nearer to me.

Do you know what I do to my victims? He asked.

Well first hit them with my tongue until they cant move no more, then I use my tongue to rape them before I swallow them alive! he added.

Hell, no I wasn't going to go through, a frog rape me, never! his was the moment to act.

I run forward and kissed the frog on its side. Cephas was scaly ,smelly and his skin was as hard as a rock!

What have you done! He screamed.

Turned you human.

The frog transformed into a man who begun aging ver fast until he died turned into dust that was blown away by the wind.

What just happened? I asked sabrina.

Sabrina had unbound herself and was now standing infront of me.

Magic happened she said.

Maleficient's spell only kept Cephas alive as a frog but as a human he had to age normally and given the fact that he has been alive for over a hundred years he was supposed to have died long ago.

Thank you Brianna, Sabrina said.

How did you know how to break the spell? She asked.

There's a fairtytale on earth about a princess and frog. The princess has to kiss the frog to turn him into a handsome prince.

Trust me I hated every single bit of kissing that frog but I had to do it.

We need to leave this place.

I will find you at the convent, sabrina said and disappeared.

Thank heavens I had thrown pebbles along the path I had passed otherwise I would have gotten lost in the numerous tunnels. Niahra and Duahara were waiting for me they had fallen asleep so I had to wake them up.

Were you successful? Niahra asked.

Yes, Sabrina is free; she said she would meet me at the convent before she disappeared, I said.

Praise be to the goddess Sabrina, she is now free of that monster! Duahara said.

Sabrina was perfect in the eyes of her worshippers; I didn't want to tarnish her image by telling them that she was responsible for causing Cephas to become evil and bitter.

So is Cephas dead? Niahra asked.

Yes, he died in his human form, I said.

Thank heavens you are fine, Duahara said.

There was a full moon that night so as we were flying back to the convent it felt cool flying past the moon on my broom like witches usually did.

Mira told me to go rest; Sabrina had told them what had happened already.

That night I dreamt of maleficient for the first time she looked like she was once beautiful but now her looks had withered maybe because she had died and come bak from the dead.

Maleficient and her minion goblins were laughing ,she told them that she didn't need to find me as I would end up letting her take my powers.

The goddess was addressing some of her followers by the time I woke up.

Grant was nowhere in sight , I hadn't seen him since the time I left for the caves.

Brave Brianna I want to thank you for saving me! The goddess told me.

Brianna , I know you haven't told my followers about the real reason why Cephas hated me and I am grateful, she said.

I wouldn't do that, it was a mistake and everyone deserves a second chance, I say.

Grant interrupted me and the goddess, "Bri, I need to tell you something," he said.

Sorry, for interrupting! He said after noticing that I was speaking to the goddess.

Goddess before I forget, could you help us with a favor? I asked.

If it's in my power I will help you! Sabrina said.

Our quest requires us to find the book of fates that is in this land and according to legend it was stolen a few years ago after my mother took me to the other world, we need to find it so we can protect it.

we need you to tell us who the thief is? grant finished.

The book of fates was stolen? The goddess asked.

I guess when you are trapped in a cave for a hundred years lots of things happen. The person who stole the book of fates wants the best deal for it, she said.

Who is this person? Grant asks.

Rumpelstiltskin!

Thank you, we both said.

"Now I have to return to the other world to visit my followers who I think must have lost hope that I no longer listened to their prayers," Sabrina said.

The goddess disappeared after telling her followers in this world and promised she would be back in a few months.

Goodbye Brianna and Grant I hope you succeed in your adventures, she said before disappearing.

Mira made me retell her about what happened in the caves as we were taking breakfast. She also told the other to pack food for us that we would need on our way.

Mira and the other sisters bade us farewell. Duahara told me that she wanted to visit earth someday and would miss me and Grant the only visitors the convent had had in a long while.

"As we were leaving, I noticed that Niahra looked unusually unhappy she didn't even bid farewell to us. Maybe she wasn't the kind who loved saying goodbye," I thought.

THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST

What did you want to tell me back at the convent Grant?

I made one of the sisters break her vow of chastity last night and she might be excommunicated! He said.

I don't understand?

I hooked up with one of the sisters! He said.

Kudos!

There was a lot of attraction between us and last night we were lost in passion.

Which sister of the convent?

Take a guess? He said.

Duahara, she told me that she wanted to visit earth so it must be her, who else could it be?

Wrong, it was Niahra! He said.

Niahra the tough one, how did that happen?

I didn't know I was attracted to girls like that, we realized we had a lot in common while she was teaching me how to fly this eagle.

What do you have in common? I asked.

I love flying, she loves flying.

That's it! Nothing else, I laughed.

Niahra is actually a lovely soul if you get to know her!

Says the guy who hooked up with a girl after knowing her for less than a day.

Anyway when this quest is done I am planning to go pay her a visit before we return to our world.

Grant must have really liked Niahra to even consider seeing her again, the only girl grant ever did love was Amy Bouchard but she never even noticed him.

We flew high all morning and when the sun begun shinning brighter we had to fly lower because it was too hot. The food that the sisters of the convent had packed for us was so helpful; if we didn't have any then we would have starved to death.

The tower that Hilda was supposedly in was in the distance, it was tall and alone in the forest. Poor Rapunzel if this had been her home then she must have been really lonely.

The eagle failed to fly to the tower like an invisible shield was blocking it. The witch must have cast a very strong spell to block all those who flew in the direction of the tower.

I tried to break the invisible shield spell but I couldn't so we settled for walking.

Grant tied the giant eagle to a tree and left it with our leftovers to nibble on.

There were several skeletons of young maidens at the base.

Maybe those girls committed suicide because they couldn't bear to be trapped in this tower alone like how Rapunzel had been? I thought

Grant decided to call out for Hilda.

Hilda, Hilda, Hilda but she didn't respond.

I told grant that in the fairytale the prince had called out for Rapunzel saying , "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair".

So what! He asked.

So we should say the same, I said.

It felt silly repeating the words that the prince had said,

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair".

I thought it wasn't going to happen but a few seconds later golden blonde hair was thrown down the tower.

I climbed first then grant followed right behind me.

There was Hilda dressed up and looking like a princess or an elf princess if you like. The hair that had been thrown down was hers I must say she looked prettier as a blonde. The witch Belize must have magically made Hilda's hair turn blonde and grow very long.

Hilda pulled back her hair and when it was all inside the tower it occupied half the room.

Hilda it's us! Grant said

Who are?

We are your friends, Brianna and grant!

Belize, told me that you would be coming, she said.

Hilda's hair did something that is indescribable; it came to life and literally tied both me and grant together.

Hilda, why are you doing this? I asked.

My name isn't Hilda, its Rapunzel.

No, your name is Hilda I corrected her.

Don't you see it? Grant asked me.

The witch has made her believe that she is Rapunzel hence the long hair and the memory loss.

Can't you undo the spell the witch cast? Grant asked.

Memondas rememba! I said.

My magic spell didn't work on hilda, she still couldn't remember

Grant , try something different . my spell has failed to make her remember us.

Hilda, sorry Rapunzel what does Belize want from us? Grant asked.

She will be back soon and tell you herself.

We spent the next few hours trying to break free of hilda's hair but alas held our arms so tight.

At around dusk after we had given up we heard someone rhyme "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair".

Hilda threw the locks of hair that weren't tying me and grant out of the tower.

Belize climbed up.

She was an ugly, old woman with pretty blue shoes and when she smiled she had some missing teeth.

The so called heroes to the rescue, tell me who is rescuing who? She asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.

What do you want from us? I asked.

I want you to help me kidnap the daughter of Rapunzel?

What! Wasn't it enough that you kept Rapunzel away from her parents and locked her up in this tower! I said.

Watch your tone! She said.

I will only set your friend here free if you can give me Rapunzel's daughter.

Okay supposing we agree to help you, how do we find Rapunzel? I asked.

Easy you wear these shoes!

Belize went to the wardrobe and pulled out the most beautiful pair of red shoes.

These ruby slippers belonged to Dorothy of Kansas, she said. You click the heels three times while saying out loud where you want to go.

Of course I could do it myself but my sister enchanted them so that I wouldn't be able to wear them. The shoes can only work if they fit the wearer perfectly hence the dead bodies outside the tower.

You mean all the skeletons we found outside belonged to girls who tried on the shoes but didn't fit? Grant asked.

Yes my dear boy the witch said, "I lure young maidens into this very tower to try on the shoes and if the shoes don't fit them I push them off the tower so they fall to their death."

That's horrible! I say.

What will be horrible is if you fail the mission and don't return with Rapunzel's baby. I will push this friend of yours Hilda to her death.

How did you get hold of Dorothy's shoes this is not even the Land of Oz? I asked.

Don't mind how I got the ruby slippers, just do what I asked you .

Try them on my dear and don't try your magic on me, I may be old and frail but I am very powerful.

Hilda's hair unloosened and Belize gave me one shoe. When I placed my leg inside the shoe it fit me perfectly almost like it was meant for me just like they were for Dorothy.

Perfect the witch screamed.

The witch gave me the second ruby slipper and I put it on, I was tempted to click them thrice and disappear from this world but then even though we escaped with Hilda she would live out the rest of her life believing that she was Rapunzel.

What is the guarantee that you will let my friend Hilda go after we have given you Rapunzel's daughter? I asked.

Because my grudge is not with you and your friends but with Rapunzel, she owes me her life. If it wasn't for my Rapunzel plants that her mother craved for when she was pregnant with her, then she would have died.

Grant asked me if we should trust Belize, I told him we had no other choice.

I held grant's hand for the second time in two days and clicked the ruby slippers thrice while chanting take me to Rapunzel repeatedly.

In an instant we were no longer in the tower any more but outside a very huge castle. The castle looked so splendid and magnificent in its grandeur.

Excuse me, how can we find Rapunzel? Grant asked a blacksmith.

Talk to the guards if you want to meet queen Rapunzel, the blacksmith said.

Excuse me; we would like to talk to Rapunzel? I asked.

What business do you have with her? One of the guards asked.

We are visitors from Oz! Grant lied.

The guards let us in not doubting our story one bit.

The guards called a servant to take us to meet queen Rapunzel. The castle was a lot bigger, prettier and with lots of servants and one of them who had to be the nanny was carrying a very beautiful baby girl who smiled at me.

If that was Rapunzel's daughter, then I was already chickening out of kidnapping her.

The servant led us to the throne room where Rapunzel was seated with her husband the king.

Visitors from Oz your majesties the servant said and left.

How lucky we are to be blessed by three visitors from Oz! Rapunzel exclaimed.

There was a third visitor from Oz; this person could ruin the plan! I thought.

The king told us to join them for supper because we had to be tired after travelling a long distance.

The king and queen Rapunzel walked arm in arm as we followed them to the dining room; lots of food had been served on the table.

There was a person already seated at the dinning who we hadn't noticed earlier on because of the food, she was a young girl of about twelve.

Was she queen Rapunzel's daughter? I wondered.

The king introduced the girl as Gale a visitor from oz.

Judging from grant's reaction he was as shocked as me to find out that the other visitor from oz was a young girl who back on earth couldn't be allowed to travel a long distance without an adult.

Which part of Oz do you come from? Gale asked.

I had read the stories about Oz back when I was a kid, so I said that I came from the north.

What about you? Grant asked.

I am not originally from Oz but another land, the girl said.

Grant forgot his manners when the king and queen told everyone to tuck in. I couldn't blame the guy; his last meal had been like seven hours ago.

When everyone had eaten their fill, queen Rapunzel called for entertainment for us.

The entertainer was a jester who invited me, grant and Gale to join him so as he wanted to teach us how to juggle. Gale declined the offer, me and Grant went ahead to learn the skills of juggling which made the king and Rapunzel laugh so hard whenever we dropped our balls.

The king and queen retired to go sleep and left instructions for servants to show grant and I were to sleep , Gale already had a room.

Can I talk to you two before you go to bed? Gale asked.

So we stood waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

Not from here, I want to talk to you in private.

She led us to the castle grounds.

Who are you? She asked.

We are visitors from Oz just like you I thought that was what we told you earlier, grant said.

Quit lying I know you are not from Oz, firstly your clothes spell earth and secondly Gale turned to me and asked, "Where did you get my ruby slippers from?"

These shoes belong to Dorothy not you!

I am Dorothy Gale; those are my ruby slippers they were stolen from me some years back.

Sorry Dorothy but the shoes are the only ones that can lead us back to the evil witch's tower! Grant said.

Which evil witch are you talking about?

Belize, The old hag who took Rapunzel away from her parents and then locked her away in a tower and is now doing the same to our friend.

"That name sounds familiar she has to be the person that Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with and gave my ruby slippers to," Dorothy said.

Could you please tell us how Rumpelstiltskin came into possession of your ruby slippers? Grant asked.

The cowardly lion stole struck a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to give him more courage in exchange from my ruby slippers. I have been searching for Rumpelstiltskin for some years now until recently I learnt that he resides across the border from queen Rapunzel' s kingdom.

Where exactly? I asked.

Dorothy pointed, "Beyond those hills."

When I visited him two days ago, he told me that he gave my ruby slippers to a woman called Belize but he'd never tell me where she lived.

This witch you say, what does she want you to do for her in order to set your friend free? Dorothy asked.

She wants us to kidnap Rapunzel's daughter! Grant said.

I won't let you do that to Rapunzel and her husband! Dorothy said.

Please we have no choice if we don't return with her, our friend will be thrown off a tower and she will die, I said.

Why couldn't this witch just kidnap Rapunzel's baby on her own? Dorothy asked.

Because she is unable to wear the shoes, her sister enchanted the shoes so that she would never be able to wear them, grant said.

It can't be I thought I killed her some years back, Dorothy said.

Who did you kill? Grant asked.

Belize! Dorothy said.

She is the wicked witch of the west, I poured water on her and she vanished.

Belize was one of her secret aliases. She is unable to wear the ruby slippers because her sister the wicked witch of the east enchanted them before she died so that she would never be able to wear them.

So the wicked witch of the west didn't actually die! I thought.

She must have run away after she was defeated and came to this land where no one knew her or so she thought, Dorothy said.

We will give her what she wants! She added.

I thought you didn't want us to kidnap Rapunzel's baby? Grant asked.

We shall not let her take her I have a plan.

Could you please fill us in? I asked.

Let me first have a chat with queen Rapunzel and her husband and then she went away and left us outside in the gardens.

After thirty minutes Dorothy came back with Rapunzel and her daughter.

Rapunzel walked up to me and grant and told us "friends I am trusting you with my baby please bring her back alive."

Rapunzel gave the baby to grant then she walked away.

Brianna before we go I need you to tell the ruby slippers, "take me take me besides the witch's tower not take me to the witch's tower."

Why? I asked.

Because if the witch sees me as soon as we appear she might make the water pour and the plan will go horribly wrong.

Dorothy was holding a pail of water in one of her hands; the water was for killing the witch Belize according to her.

I held Dorothy with one hand and grant with the other, then I clicked my shoes thrice take me besides the witch's tower I said.

When I opened my eyes we were standing next to the tower that once housed Rapunzel. It was dark everywhere and the only light was from inside the tower.

Who goes by there? The witch Belize asked.

It's us I said out loud, we have returned with Rapunzel's daughter.

Belize told Hilda to let down her hair which she did.

Dorothy couldn't climb with a pail of water so I removed the ruby slippers and gave them back to her, I told her to join us later after the witch had undone the spell that made Hilda think she was Rapunzel. I was the first to climb up followed by Grant who had tied Rapunzel' s daughter on one side of his shoulder.

Where's the baby? Belize asked.

Grant is climbing up with her, I said.

When grant had finally climbed into the tower I told Belize to first undo the spell that she had cast on Hilda so that made her believe she was Rapunzel.

Belize raised her hand and Hilda's hair returned to normal the golden locks disappeared.

Guys you came for me, Hilda screamed.

Now give me Rapunzel's daughter, Belize asked.

We refused to hand her the baby so she screamed and turned green and uglier.

You refuse to fulfill your part of the deal she screamed; then I will teach you a lesson.

The witch called out, "Come my babies come and teach these imbeciles a lesson."

Something outside the tower made noise it sounded like an army that was moving so fast.

A swarm of bees entered the tower; I immediately created a bubble that covered me and my friends preventing us from being stung by the angry bees.

Cheating, the witch screamed.

Just on cue Dorothy appeared with her pail of water and the ruby slippers, when the witch saw Dorothy she screamed traitor while looking at me.

Dorothy poured the water on her, the witch screamed out loud and melted what was left of her blew away, she was no more.

The bees went away after Belize had melted.

I got rid of the bubble that was protecting me and my friends from the bees.

Will she be back? Hilda asked.

Elsewhere but not this land or Oz, wherever she's I will find her and destroy her, Dorothy replied.

What next? Hilda asked.

Rumpelstiltskin! I say.

Dorothy picked up the blue ruby slippers that had belonged to Belize and kept them which I found odd.

Today nothing, I am taking Rapunzel's baby back to her mother! Dorothy said.

But we don't know the way to Rumpelstiltskin castle, I say.

Queen Rapunzel must still be worried about the life of her daughter, it would be rude of us to keep her with us till morning while her mother stays worried thinking the worst could have happened to her daughter, Dorothy said.

For a young girl, Dorothy was very sensible and what she was saying was right, it would be selfish of us not to alert Rapunzel that her daughter was safe.

Dorothy said that she would be back by morning to show us the way to Rumpelstiltskin' s castle and also help us out of the tower since we have no way of getting down.

Dorothy clicked her ruby slippers thrice then she disappeared with Rapunzel's baby.

So, how did Belize find you Hilda? Grant asked after Dorothy was gone.

I was in the forest looking for you guys when Belize approached me, I told her that I was looking for my friends and she promised to help me. She took me to her tower and made me try on the ruby slippers of Dorothy but they didn't fit me.

That night we slept on the floor since apparently the tower didn't have a bed; it made me imagine how poor Rapunzel had spent those cold sleepless nights on the floor for her entire childhood.

Dorothy came back the next morning and almost gave Hilda the fright of her life, she thought Belize was back to revenge us for betraying her. Dorothy came with packed food which she said was a gift from Rapunzel for destroying Belize and also protecting her daughter.

Rapunzel, says that now she knows that Belize doesn't die she has to guard her daughter more carefully, Dorothy said.

To leave the tower we held hands, grant held Dorothy while I held Hilda and Dorothy and soon we were out of the tower with Dorothy's ruby slippers. Our eagle had killed a rat, grant was happy that it hadn't starved to death.

What is with the ugly giant bird? Hilda asked.

Don't call it ugly , it was a gift, grant said.

I noticed he had grown fond of and attached to the bird.

Okay guys we have to do the same routine like we did back in the tower and we shall be at Rumpelstiltskin's castle in less than a minute. Grant held the eagle and Dorothy's hand while I held onto Dorothy's hand and Hilda's as well.

The forest disappeared we were now in a city that was ruins only. It had to have been a very powerful city before it's distraction.

Are we lost? I asked Dorothy.

Sometimes the shoes send you somewhere you are meant to go to! Dorothy said.

Consider this as a detour but soon you will be back to seeking Rumpel! She added.

Grant sat on the giant eagle with Dorothy and Hilda while I used my broom, there was no space left for me on the eagle.

So why are you guys hell bent on finding Rumpelstiltskin? Dorothy asked.

Because he stole the book of fates, grant said.

What is so important about the book? Dorothy asked.

That book contains this world in it, if it gets destroyed then everything and everyone from this world perishes with it! Grant said.

What! There's no such thing.

Actually there's, one book is in this world and the other is back on earth, I said.

How comes I have lived in this world longer than all of you but I have never heard of this book? She asked.

It was supposed to be a secret but then the book is in danger; Snow White wants to destroy it.

Snow White, why would she want to do it, as far as I know she is a good princess who ended up with a psychopath of a stepmother! Dorothy lamented.

"Snow white's stepmother was only evil because the mirror had made her like that," I said.

It felt bad listening to someone badmouthing my biological mother even though I didn't know her.

Dorothy, snow white's stepmother is Brianna's biological mother! Grant said.

I am sorry about what I said about your mother, Dorothy said.

Its okay, no one really knows about what really happened and anyway most of them would claim that I am lying if I told them the truth.

Try me! Dorothy said.

By the time I was done telling her the story, Dorothy was so sad that she had called my mother bad.

Snow white is evil, maleficent is not really dead anymore and our world is a book all this news in one day! Dorothy said.

As we journeyed with Dorothy, we all had begun feeling comfortable around each other and then grant asked her a personal question that deep down all of us wanted to ask all along.

Dorothy, do you miss earth? Grant asked.

Of course I do, it's also my home!

What I mean is do you ever dream of returning? Grant said.

The truth is it has been a long time since I went back to earth and seeing you guys has made me realize that I want to earth and live out my life, I don't want to be stuck as a kid for the rest of my life.

In fact I have decided that when I am done taking you guys to Rumpel' s castle, I will return to Oz and say my goodbyes before I leave for good this time.

What will you miss most about Oz? I asked.

My friends Glinda, scarecrow, tin man even the cowardly lion the traitor, she said.

Dorothy told us all about her adventures with her friends in Oz that weren't recorded like how she briefly returned to earth for the burial of her uncle.

At sunset grant spotted a ruined castle in the distance, we voted to stop and rest there for the night.

After a meal of roasted wild pig, Dorothy, grant and I retired to sleep as Hilda took the first turn as guard.

Wake up, wake up, wake up! Brianna

What's going on? I asked.

Grant was already holding his sword ready for combat while Dorothy had just woken up like me.

Bri, I heard someone screaming from inside the ruins and I think it's Hilda! Grant said.

Looking around, Hilda was missing so the scream must have been made definitely by her.

There it was again, Hilda was screams were coming from the ruins which were a distance away.

Dorothy, stay behind and gather our things as we go check on what has happened to Hilda, I said.

Grant and I both pulled out our torches from our bags and walked towards the ruins. Hilda came running from the ruins still screaming and holding a lamp.

Run! She said.

Hilda, what is going on? Grant asked.

We didn't need a response because a bunch of zombies wielding arrows and bows emerged shooting arrows at us.

I felt a sharp pain; an arrow had pierced my heart. I fell to the ground and so did grant.

Hilda pulled me from the ground and told me to run, there was no blood or wound where the zombie archer had shot me.

Dorothy had gathered our things like I told her, grant and the others rode the eagle while I flew using my broom. The zombie archers were hell bent on killing us, I used my power to suspend the arrows in midair just like I had done in Madame Grizelda's shop with the knife.

That night we flew for about three hours constant until we were certain that the zombie archers were no longer following us then we set up camp and slept for the remaining ours till morning.

Hilda told us in the morning about what had happened back at the ruins during the night.

I saw a light coming from the ruins as I was keeping watch; this made me curious I had to see what was making the ruins glow yet earlier on when we had checked there were no people.

I followed the light and it led to one of the rooms that we hadn't checked; there was a lamp inside a box buried in the ground. A genie came out of the lamp and told me that I was its new master.

I am guessing the genie made the lamp shine because it wanted to be found? Grant asked.

That is what I also believe! Hilda said.

Back to the story, finding the genie must have woken up the zombie archers who tried to kill me and ended up killing you and Brianna.

We died! I said.

Yes you two died for about half a minute until I made my first wish! Hilda said.

I remember the zombie archers chasing us, why didn't they kill you too? I asked.

Because, the genie protected me. The zombie archer's arrows couldn't kill me because I am the lamp's mistress.

That's awesome Hilda, I said.

You are lying! Grant who had been quiet the entire time said.

Lying about what? You guys dying or the lamp bringing you back to life? Hilda asked.

We couldn't have died, I would have felt it? Grant said.

I am not lying why you don't ask the genie who brought you guys back to life, Hilda said.

Hilda pulled out the lamp I had seen her holding yesterday night and asked the genie to come out, he was a handsome lad about our age or slightly older dressed in arab clothing.

Hey genie wasn't my first wish to bring my friends back to life? Hilda asked.

Firstly, my name isn't genie it's Jamal. Secondly what my new master says is true, her first wish was to bring you back you two back to life.

Why did the lamp protect Hilda not us? Grant asked.

I already told you, it's because I am his master, Hilda said.

Actually , it's because as a genie I can protect my master if I want to or not! jamal said.

Tell us Jamal, why did zombie archers attack my friends? Dorothy who had been quiet the entire time asked.

My previous master Belshar was a very selfish and greedy man, he didn't want anyone else to inherit the lamp from him so he had some of his soldiers killed and asked maleficent who was his friend to cast a spell that would make sure that if someone found the lamp it would awaken the dead soldiers who would return as zombie archers to kill whoever took the lamp.

That is scary! I said.

What you should now worry about is finding a way to prevent the zombie archers from finding you and your friends, Jamal said.

Why? Hilda asked.

Because the zombie archers won't stop being undead until they find the lamp and return it back to the ruins! Jamal said.

Can't I just wish them away? Hilda asked.

"No, the magic that brought the zombies to life is evil it would have repercussions," Jamal said.

So what should we do? Grant asked.

For the moment, we should go far away from this place, Jamal said.

How can we destroy the zombie archers? I asked.

We can't, there's no way except if you return the lamp to the ruins! Jamal said.

If we kill maleficent can it undo the spell? I asked.

Girl, maleficent died several years ago even before my master did and the spell she cast made the zombies return like intended, Jamal said.

Maleficent is alive! Dorothy said.

She was killed by Prince Phillip! Jamal said.

Yes, but she found a way of returning from the dead.

No, it can't be! The genie lamented.

What is the matter? Grant asked.

Before she died back then, maleficent intended on raising an army of zombies to rule with her. Tell me has she done that yet? Jamal asked.

No, I said. This was already bad news to me to add to the problems I already had.

How will she be able to resurrect an army of zombie? I asked.

She needs something powerful to draw energy form but was unable to find it! he said.

That is why she needs me alive, she wants to suck out my powers! I said.

So what happens when maleficent has drained me of my energy?

She will become so powerful and will be able to do anything she pleases like raise an army of the dead and control far far, Jamal said.

I won't let that happen! I said.

In order for the zombies not to find us we had to leave very fast, Jamal returned to the lamp.

The fact that we all were so hungry slowed us down, we didn't have time to hunt or look for anything edible because we were afraid that the zombie archers would find us.

By nightfall I collapsed off the broom I was flying due to fatigue and hunger. Grant had to make the eagle get me before I landed on the ground; there afterwards I sat on the giant eagle with him, Dorothy and Hilda.

There's Rumpel's castle! Dorothy screamed.

We could see the castle it was big but not as big as Rapunzel's. Deep down I was praying that for a man with a huge castle Rumpel had at least servants who could offer us some food.

Grant, Dorothy, Hilda, our giant eagle and I all walked through the castle grounds hoping to find someone or Rumpel but the place was deserted.

Dorothy, when you came to Rumpel's palace some days back, did you find him around or was the place deserted? I asked.

On the day I came to see Rumpel he was around, so I didn't find any need to look for or talk to anyone else! Dorothy said.

The dining room of the castle had food laid out like it had been waiting for us. I really wanted to eat the food but I had read books about people who ate enchanted foods and ended up asleep, this won't happen to me at least that won't happen to me or my friends.

Dorothy had already begun eating the food on the table!

Dorothy what have you done? I asked.

Brianna, I couldn't help it I was so hungry, she said.

Stop eating before something worse happens! I ordered.

There's nothing wrong with the food, Hilda said.

If something bad were to happen to Dorothy it will already have, Hilda said before she also joined her at the table. Grant followed suit.

Brianna, come join us there's nothing wrong with the food? Grant said with a mouthful of food.

I joined them and ate my fill, at the end of the meal all I wanted to do was sleep. The castle had several bedrooms in which we all settled in and slept as we waited for Rumpelstiltskin.

The sweet aroma of scrambled eggs woke me up in the morning, down at the dining table grant, Hilda and Dorothy had also just come for breakfast that had been laid down just like dinner the day before.

Dorothy's mission to bring us to Rumpelstiltskin's castle was done so it was time for her to leave. She said her goodbyes to grant and Hilda and requested to talk to me.

Brianna, before I go I want to give you these, Dorothy said.

She pulled out the blue ruby slippers that had belonged to Belize that I had earlier on seen her packing.

These belong to you now, Dorothy said while handing me the shoes.

Why are you giving them to me? I asked.

Because Glinda the witch from the north gave me these red ruby slippers after the death of the witch of the east now I do the same for you, it's your quest and these blue ruby slippers that belonged to Belize the wicked witch of the west are now yours.

What kinds of power do the shoes posses? I asked.

Right now I don't know but soon you will find out, they might come in handy during the quest.

I accepted the shoes and thanked her for her help then she left clicked her red ruby slippers thrice and was no more.

Those shoes are beautiful! Hilda said.

So what do they do? Grant asked.

Dorothy says that soon I will find out.

Hilda suggested we split up and search for the book of fates in different parts of the castle.

Grant, Brianna come here, Hilda yelled.

She had found the book of fates it was in the library of the castle. The book of fates was on a table in the room and unprotected what sort of trick was Rumpelstiltskin playing on us?

Rumpelstiltskin the king of making deals had left the coveted book of fates that he had stolen unprotected this had to be a joke. Maybe this just wasn't the book of fates but a replica that Rumpel was using to trick everyone who was searching for it.

You guys I feel like this is a trap? Grant said.

Come on Rumpel must have thought no one could dare steal the book because they were to afraid of him, look at this castle it's deserted because no one can stand being around him, I said.

It's not completely deserted, who do you think has been preparing the meals we ate yesterday and today morning? Grant asked.

Come on grant quit being scared! Hilda said.

I noticed ever since Hilda found the lamp she had gained more confidence and was much braver now.

Both Hilda and I walked towards the book of fates, nothing happened.

Hilda picked up the book of fates, still nothing happened.

The book looked exactly like the one in our world; they were mirror images of each other.

Hilda gave me the book and I held it, I couldn't open it because it would send us back to earth yet the mission hadn't yet been accomplished.

As Hilda was smiling at me, I watched as her nose, mouth, head finally her entire body became invisible, I looked down at my own hands they were invisible too.

Rumpel must have cursed the book that whoever touches it becomes invisible.

Guys I told you not to touch the book, Rumpel is a trickster he had to have put something in place to protect the book from people like us who want to steal it! Grant gloated.

Hilda was crying at this point, the confidence of before was gone.

I tried making myself visible again with some spells but it wasn't working. Damn me why didn't I listen to grant.

Who has been searching through my house! We heard someone say out loud.

Who has been trying to steal my book? Rumpel said as soon as he entered the room.

Rumpel burst out into laughter when he saw me and Hilda , it was like he could see us even though we were invisible.

Trying to steal from me! He said.

Serves you right, next time don't try to trick the King of deals.

We are sorry but please make us visible again! Hilda said.

It doesn't work that way my dear, you have to give me something in exchange for me to remove the invisibility.

The famous invisilibilty that made some of the residents of this castle die, he added.

Why did you make the people of this castle invisible? Grant asked.

I needed somewhere to stay and honestly the lord of this castle was to blame for whatever happened to his subjects. He told me he wanted to be the richest lord in this territory and in exchange he would give me anything I wanted.

So you told him that you would make the people in this castle invisible and as selfish as he was he agreed, grant said.

After the deal was done the lord became rich but since he was also a resident of this castle he became invisible couldn't go back on the deal. The people of this castle most of them committed suicide becaue they coldnt stand not being able to see their bodies and as for the ones who are alive, they became my servants in hopes that someday I will undo the invisibility, Rumple said.

So that's who have been preparing food! Grant said.

We have nothing to offer you! Hilda said.

Yes you do, Rumpel said.

One of you needs to help me retrieve the Excalibur sword from the lake where Bedivere threw it after the death of Arthur.

Why do you need it? I asked.

Because I like to be in possession of anything that people would kill to have.

Why cant you get it yourself? Hilda asked.

Haven't you read any legends? Rumpel asked.

It's said that only one brave enough as King Arthur could retrieve his sword, and you are a coard! Grant said.

Exactly! Rumpel said without even denying.

I will do it! Grant said.

Grant turned to face me or whether he thought I was standing since he could see us, "Bri I have been feeling useless for the entire quest maybe this will be my chance to prove myself.'"

Do what you have to do, I told him.

Rumpel, I will help you but you have to cure my friends of the sores and also give us the book of fates no tricks involved, grant said.

We have a deal! Rumpel said.

Beware if you are not brave of heart the lady of the lake can turn you into stone! Rumple warned.

So, how will I get there? Grant asked.

Rumpel raised his hand and grant disappeared in front of us.

Now to watch grant's fate, he made mist appear that was showing grant in Camelot.

You mean grant is not the first person you have sent to retrieve this sword? Hilda asked.

Of course he is not, people over the years have tried to steal this book thinking it's not guarded and every time I make them go to Camelot to retrieve the sword, Rumpel said.

So what happens to them in Camelot asked?

Be patient my dear you will soon find out! Rumpel said.

From the mist we saw that grant had reached the lake where the Excalibur was.

Lady of the lake I come to take the Excalibur sword! Grant yelled.

A very pretty woman appeared from the water and she was holding a rock that had a sword inside it.

Tell me, why does everyone want this sword so bad? She asked.

Grant told her that he wanted it because he was the true heir of Arthur Pendragon and so deserved to be in possession of the sword!

Wow I had never known this side of grant that was so bold and confident even when he was lying that he was the heir of Arthur Pendragon.

The lady of the lake was awestricken, "brave human I thought you were going to tell me that Rumpelstiltskin sent you here like the rest have!"

The lady swum to land and placed the rock which looked like very heavy on the ground next to where there were several statues of humans, trolls , giants and other creatures. So it was really true all those who had failed to remove the Excalibur sword, they were turned into stone.

Grant looked scared, even from the mist I could tell that his face had turned red from fear.

Grant walked up to the stone and placed his hand on the sword and begun pulling it.

Grant pulled the sword out of the stone swiftly like it was meant for him just like king Arthur Pendragon had.

How did he do that! I wondered.

The lady of the lake told him that the only way he was able to remove the sword was because he was the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. The sword now belonged to him and he could do anything he wanted with.

The lady of the lake also told him to drink from the lake as a present because the water in the lake had magical properties and would give him a gift and then she dived back into the water and disappeared.

Grant bent down on his knees and scooped some water and drunk from the lake.

The mist disappeared and grant appeared with the Excalibur sword.

Rumpel was so excited and wanted to hold the sword immediately in his hands.

Firstly, from my friends visible again, grant told him.

I stretched out my hands and there they were again, the invisibility was gone. Grant gave Rumpel the sword and he in turn gave him the book of fate which I placed in my bag.

We left the castle as soon as the deal was done even after Rumpel who was still excited about the Excalibur told us to stay and eat the food that his invisible servants had prepared.

Grant, I am so proud of you! I said.

Thanks Bri but that wasn't the real Excalibur sword I gave to rumple! He said.

You tricked Rumpelstiltskin! Hilda said out loud.

The lady of the lake told me when I bent down to drink from the lake that the sword was only meant for a descendant of King Arthur and no one else so she told me not to give the sword to Rumpel. I gave Rumpel my old sword and lied that it was the Excalibur.

Grant pulled out the real Excalibur sword; it was shiny and looked so majestic.

You tricked Rumpelstiltskin! Hilda said.

That was clever of you! I said.

Not of me but the lady of the lake she really dislikes Rumpel.

We made a stopover in a town that had a huge market. Although we had no money we really needed to eat so grant suggested we steal. The market place was crowded and both merchants and buyers, no one would realize us stealing a few of their fruits.

My task was to steal fruits, I stole apples, bananas from three merchants then went to the alley we had decided to meet but the others hadn't yet arrived.

That is the little witch who stole from me! The merchant whose apples I had stolen said while pointing at me, he must have seen me use my magic to steal from him and followed me.

Run! grant who had just arrived screamed.

The market was too crowded so it was hard to run through , we ended up getting caught.

Burn the witch and her friend! People chanted.

why did these people hate witches alot? I wondered.

Some of the merchants threw their food at grant and I, Hilda hadn't gotten caught she must have hidden herself. Right now we were banking on her to rescue us.

The guards took us to the castle where their leader a man called Henry told them to return to the market.

Witch, king Daryl III needs to know why you are here before he passes judgment on your fate, if it was up to me I would let this mob kill you immediately.

This man must really hate witches, what had my kind done to the people of this kingdom?

We shall pay for the food we stole! Please don't kill us, grant said.

Witches aren't allowed in this land, don't you know that? Henry asked.

No, we didn't know if we had known we would have avoided passing here.

We found the king arguing with a group of people, "Maleficent grows stronger and you say it's none of our business!"

Our land has always stayed away from battles with anyone whether good or bad, why should we care about maleficient? One of the men said.

Because kozel if maleficient manages to r win this war then she will try to steal this kingdom like she did during the time of my father's father and now mine.

Your majesty sorry to interrupt but this girl just performed witchcraft in the market! Henry said.

Girl ,you will be burned at the stake just like how my grandfather king Daryl decreed.

You're friend will also face the same punishment for being friends with a witch! Daryl III said.

Please don't kill us; we only wanted to get something to eat! Grant said.

Have mercy king, me and my friends are on a quest to kill Maleficent and we need your help!

Why do you need my help? the king asked.

Maleficent intends to raise a zombie army to reign with her and sooner or later when she does your kingdom will also fall because these ruthless zombies, I said.

Your majesty, this girl and her friend are obviously lying. How do they know about this zombie army if others in the kingdom don't? Kozel who had been quiet the entire time said.

Because the genie told us! Grant said.

These children are obviously lying, they are trying to make you pardon you and avoid their fate of burning at the stake! Kozel said.

Throw them in jail and at night they will burn at the stake! Daryl III said.

Please your majesty we are not lying! I said.

Daryl III ignored us; Henry threw us in a prison cell.

Now, should I use my magic to break us out of here? I asked grant.

Be patient let us see where this is going! Grant said.

King Daryl III paid us a visit in prison and said something relieving , "I believe you."

Why did you have us thrown in jail if you believed that what we are saying is true? I asked.

These are hard times , kozel is looking to tarnish my image infront of my subjects so I had to act like I didn't believe your story.

Why do people in this town hate witches? Grant asked.

Maleficient once tried to overthrow my grandfather king daryl but was defeated and ever since then he had all witches burnt and banned them from ever crossing through this land.

We can prove to the people of this kingdom that we are not evil!

If you can bring back jack from the giant's castle , then maybe the people of this kingdom will believe you, daryl said.

Jack of the beanstalk! Grant said.

We shall bring him back, I said.

Daryl III told Henry to let us free and afterwards he led us to the gigantic beanstalk tree that went up to the heavens.

this is the beanstalk that jack used to climb to the sky but didn't come back, if you can bring him back the people of this kingdom will not want you to die because jack is some kind of hero to them.

The king had our property returned to us; grant's Excalibur and my book of fates , broom and blue ruby slippers given to me by Dorothy that I decided to wear to the giant's castle, I had a hunch that they would come in handy.

Since I was the leader of the quest I was the first one to start climbing, I could fly up with my broom but decided not to use my broom because it would look like I was trying to escape yet we needed as much help as possible in defeating maleficent. The tree was so tall I was feared that I would never make it to the giant's castle. In less than five minutes we had reached the sky castle of the giant, the magic of the beanstalk tree was that the tree worked as an elevator and kept taking us higher on its own.

Up in the giant world it was daytime and the door of the house was closed. I used my magic to open the door and entered. Everything in this house was like fifty times larger than average, the ceiling was so high up it was like another sky.

The golden goose that laid golden eggs was also large, I felt tempted to steal one of its golden eggs but I remembered that wasn't my mission here. Jack was nowhere to be seen, maybe the giant killed him, I imagined.

We heard the loveliest harp music coming from a lone harp so we went to check it out.

The harp spoke; it was shocking to hear an instrument speak despite the fact that I was in far away a land that was not even supposed to be real.

Leave before he comes back, the harp cried out.

You can talk! Grant told the harp.

Of course I can talk, why wouldn't I? The harp replied.

Maybe because you are a harp! Grant replied which I thought was very rude of him.

I wasn't always a harp, some years most people knew me as Jack, said the harp.

The famous Jack of Jack and beanstalk! I ask.

Is there any other jack who planted the beanstalk? The harp said.

Why did you become a harp? I ask.

The giant's wife turned me into a harp so that we could be together without her husband ever finding me! The harp said sadly.

Giants have magic? I asked.

Yes, they can perform a few spells, said jack the harp.

The lady giant and you are in love? Grant asked.

Yes, ever since we met on the day I intended to steal the golden eggs, it replied.

But you are a harp and she is a giant! Grant says.

So! The harp says.

How can she love you when you can't even touch her? Grant asks.

Mate, all I know is I love her and I will not leave this place without her! jack says.

Why couldn't the giant's wife just carry you down the beanstalk and leave the giant all alone? I ask.

Monroe is afraid of hurting the giant despite how selfish he is, she still cares for him? The harp replied.

We have come to rescue you and take you back to your kingdom! I say.

Why should I trust you, for all I know you just want to take me back and sell me because I am the only harp out there that sings? Jack the harp said.

Fair question, the king Daryl III wants us to rescue you so that in turn he helps us defeat maleficent, I say.

Daryl III, you mean I have been here that long, my mother she must have died a long time ago! Jack the harp lamented.

Who was king when you came to the giant's castle? Grant asked.

It was just king Daryl which means two kings have reigned after him; I have been stuck in this world for so long! The harp said.

The giant's wife returned and found us still talking to jack the harp. She was a very nice and motherly not like the stereotypical giant that is usually portrayed as selfish, greedy and lonely.

Monroe, my love it's time we should leave this castle and return to far far way. These humans have come to take me back.

I can't jack, I love you so much but I can't betray my husband it would kill him and I wouldn't forgive myself, Monroe said.

Then I am staying, jack the harp said.

This was annoying; we couldn't leave without jack the harp.

The giant returned from wherever he had gone to, "wife where's my food?" We heard him say.

Monroe told us to hide because if the giant saw us he would end up killing us.

"I said where is my food is?" The giant roared.

Honey it's not yet ready I have just returned from the garden, could you wait thirty minutes it will be ready then! She said.

The giant slapped his wife; it was saddening how Monroe could still care for someone as horrible as that.

I told you that my food should be ready as soon as I arrive! He said.

"I am sorry honey." She said.

Now go make my food, the giant said.

Where's that stupid harp! The giant said as it waited for his food to be prepared.

He bent down and picked the harp that was jack, "I smell humans nearby." said the giant.

He searched the house he even looked at the place where I and grant were hiding but he didn't see us so.

With the giant listening to the music that jack the harp was playing, grant and I got out of our hiding place and I let go of grant's hand that I had held when I thought the giant was going to catch us.

Brianna, you are invisible! Grant said.

I looked down at my hand it was invisible; it was now clear what the blue ruby slippers could do. They could make the wearer become invisible which was awesome; I really needed to thank Dorothy for giving me the shoes as a gift.

It was good invisibility that could be turned off and on , not like Rumpelstiltskin invisibility that was permanent.

The cup of water that the giant was drinking fell down accidentally and some of the water splashed on me and I became visible again. The weakness of the blue ruby slippers was water just like it had been for its previous owner the wicked witch of the west.

Humans! The giant screamed when he saw me.

The giant was too fast for me, he grabbed me.

Wife, I have caught a human! He screamed.

Monroe came from the kitchen and was sad when she saw that the giant had caught me.

At least he hasn't seen grant! I thought.

Ouch what was that! The giant screamed.

Grant was stabbing the giant's legs with the Excalibur sword and saying, "Let my friend go you monster."

Two humans in one day! The giant screamed.

Wife prepare the ingredients we are going to eat two humans today! He said.

No, Monroe said.

Wife it's an order not a request, he said.

Do it yourself I am fed up of being your maid! Monroe screamed.

The giant stood up to go beat his wife but at the same time grant stabbed his toe with the Excalibur.

The giant screamed and dropped me if I hadn't landed on one of the giant books on the table then I would have been badly injured. The giant wanted to kill grant he tried to step on him and squash him like an insect but grant held his foot.

Grant was also shocked; he was holding the foot of a giant that was fifteen metres tall and very heavy.

Stop it; leave the humans alone, Monroe screamed.

But the giant didn't listen he tried to step on grant with his other leg, grant run away and hid. Monroe did something daring and turned Jack back to being a human being which caught the giant's attention.

The harp is a human! The giant screamed.

Yes, and I am leaving you for him. I don't know why I didn't leave you sooner because you are a selfish, lazy and stupid brute that disrespects me too much I deserve better, Monroe said.

I won't let you be happy with him! The giant shouted.

The giant was distracted; I pulled out my broom and flew to grant who joined me on the broom. We asked jack now that he was a human and could no longer live in the giant's castle to join us so that we could return to far far away.

I am not leaving without her! Jack said.

What was wrong with jack, if the giant got a hold of him then he would be killed on spot.

Jack, honey please go with the nice humans I will soon join you, Monroe said.

Jack joined us on the broom as we flew outside the castle and down back to earth.

As soon as we reached the ground, we hoped off the ground and waited for her to come down the beanstalk.

Monroe shocked us instead of climbing down the stalk like we had thought, she floated down on a cloud with her husband right behind her.

This was my chance to prove to these people that not all witches are bad so I jumped back on my broom.

Where are you going? Grant asked.

Going to kill the giant! I said before flying .

Suspended in the air I held my hands out so that I could stop him with my powers. His cloud was moving at a very fast speed heading towards me.

In less than a few seconds if his cloud collided with me , then it would hit me off my broom.

At the speed that the giant was moving at it was inevitable for him to fall off, when my powers made the cloud stop his body shot forward and almost hit me but I dived away in time and watched as he fell from the sky to the ground.

I thought due tio his size, he would kill people on the ground but something happened as he fell, his body kept on shrinking until it became of regular human size.

Everyone probably thought I was going to let him die but that wasn't the case, I froze him so that he couldn't hit the ground.

Arrest him! henry said.

Monroe who had also shrunk to human size hugged jack, "we can finally be happy together", She said.

Thank you, jack and Monroe both said to grant and I.

Can you teach me how to cloud surf! Grant asked Monroe.

Really! Someone said.

It was Hilda she had just joined us.

She hugged me first then, Grant as well.

Where were you? Grant asked.

Jamal told me he wanted to meet his family! Hilda said.

So, you abandoned us for a genie, do you know we got arrested and were banking on you to rescue us, grant said angrily.

I found something out and it might help us defeat Maleficent! Hilda said.

What could Hilda have found out, to be honest I was angry with her for abandoning us for a genie!

Sorry, Monroe and jack this is Hilda our friend.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Henry led us back to the castle.

Me and Hilda along with Jack led the group forward while Monroe was discussing with Grant the different techniques of cloud surfing.

In the town , people were lined across the street jubilating because of the return of Jack. They were chanting his name lkike he was some kind of hero which was odd given the fact that Jack was the idiot who had gotten himself in trouble in the first place.

Hilda whispered in my ear as a girl jumped from the crowd and stole a kiss form jack, "these people must be as dumb as Jack to be excited that he has returned!"

It was a funny joke, I giggled.

Why are you giggling? Henry asked.

Nothing, just that girl who kissed Jack.

At the palace, the king and his advisers were waiting for us outside . this was a heroic welcome that was unexpected, it felt good.

The king gave Jack a massive hand shake.

Welcome back Jack, the King said.

Thank you, your majesty! Jack replied.

I would like you to meet my future wife Monroe, jack said.

The king looked amazed to meet an actual giant in real life, I wondered how he would feel if he met Monroe in the giants castle in her original size if he would be as welcoming.

Welcome to Perthland, the king told Monroe.

Thank you your majesty, she said and bowed her head.

This gesture made the people of Perthland even more jubilant that a giantess was respecting their king.

Finally the king thanked me and Grant as well as Hilda for rescuing Jack.

But I didn't do anything! Hilda said.

Yes, you did, the king said.

Your prayers for their safe return came true! He added.

The king told us that we had been gone for three days as time in giant world moved faster than time in far far away.

It felt nice to know that someone had us in prayer.

the king addressed the crowd that had gathered around the castle.

I king Daryl III declare this day a public holiday you may not work but celebrate the return of Jack.

Even more jubiliation from the crowd.

Furthermore I declare no more witch killings and also this witch, he told me to come forward will forever be welcome in this kingdom.

Although it felt weird having all those eyes staring at me , it felt good that they were clapping for me.

The king also called Grant and Hilda in front as he told them that they were honorary citizens of Perthland and were also welcome to visit at any time.

The king told his servants to give his subjects lots of food and beer for them to celebrate the return of their hero.

After addressing his subjects, the king escorted as back to the Castle into the Fodd chamber. There was a lot of food and drink that had been prepared for the joyous occasion.

Far far away food, I have missed you! Jack said.

Monroe darling, come and I teach you how to eat far far away food! Jack continued.

Monroe followed Jack to the other side of the table, while I sat down next to Hilda and Grant.

If it was true that we had been in the giant world for three days yet it had felt like one hour then we hadn't eaten for all those days and to be honest I was starving.

Dig in , the king ordered.

I cut myself a piece of chicken along with gravy, also some potatoes. I got a second helping of pork because I was still hungry.

Then the beer, back on earth I wasn't eligible to drink alcohol but then this wasn't earth and there was no way I was going to miss a chance of drinking beer just because I wasn't twenty one.

You guys stop drinking alcohol! Hilda said.

Fuck off hilda , mind your own business! Grant said.

Seriously hilda if you don't want to drink let the others drink in peace!

You guys we are on a mission to defeat Maleficent, I have something important to tell you! Hilda said.

Cant it wait till tomorrow, we've just returned and need this! I said.

Relax, you are such a killjoy! Grant told Hilda.

Hilda, left the party and returned to who knows where. Didn't we deserve to have some fun as we looked for a way to destroy Maleficient.

He people had started acting foolishly including the King who was laughing with himself. Jack and Monroe were kissing like there were no people around even when Henry told them to go to a bedroom that had been prepared for them to continue what they were doing there , they refused.

The last thing I remember from that night was dancing around the room and falling down.

There he was chasing me, it was Clive chasing me. He wanted to put me in a deep slumber so that I would never wake up again.

i forced myself to wake up, clive wouldn't make me fall asleep.

There was someone else of the bed and the sun was shinning bright through the windows. I could tell that it was around midday juddging by the brightness of the sun.

I had assumed that I had slept on the same bed with Hilda but got shocked to find Grant instead and he was naked just like me.

My first reaction was to scream which made Grant wake up and scream too.

What are you doing in my bed? He asked.

Your bed, this is my bed!

Did we? He asked.

I don't know, I just hope we didn't.

The door opened and servants brought breakfast, right behind them was Hilda with a smirk on her face.

She could see the embarrassment in our faces, she waited for the servants to leave then she laughed.

Why are you laughing? Grant asked.

If only you could see the look on your faces, you would also be laughing! She said.

Did we? I asked Hilda.

Did you do what? She asked.

Did we have sex? Grant said.

How do I know I left you two in the bedroom yesterday night! She said.

If I had had sex with Grant sex in my drunken state then it didn't matter because I didn't remember anything thankfully.

Seriously you guys should see your faces right now, the shock, acceptance, disgust! Hilda said.

Don't make fun of us, we were drunk!

Okay, you guys I am lying. I think nothing happened because Henry brought you to this room when you had both blacked out.

Why were we so drunk , its not like we have never taken alcohol before.

You seriously don't remember? Hilda asked.

I just remember dancing around the room.

Well , the Kings daughter gave you Kuba a drug that is used by people here to get high. Apparently she suggested that she add some into your beer and you both accepted even though I told you not to.

My first drug experience was in far far away! Grant said.

You should have seen how you acted while stoned! Hilda said.

But you left the party when we told you off!

No, I just went to pee and when I returned I found that you guys were so high it had caused a scene.

Brianna, you were spilling wine at people and telling them to leave you alone and as for you Grant you broke lots of the China by jumping on the table.

Henry had to drag you guys to the bedroom but your clothes were so dirty and wet. I made them remove your clothes and put you on the same bed to punish you.

You are so selfish! Grant said.

Thank heavens!

Me with Grant would never happen, he was like a brother to me. no way!

Get dressed both of you we need to get going! Hilda said.

Could you pass me my clothes, Grant said.

Please close your eyes as I dress and no peeking! Grant said.

Hilda took Grant to another room so that he could take a bath and also change into new clothes. This gave me the chance to also refresh myself in that twenty minutes later we were all fresh and taking breakfast.

So what did you find out? Grant asked.

I wanted to tell you so bad yesterday about what I found out. Jamal is Maleficient's son!

I dropped the cup I was holding while Grant sprayed hilda with food from his mouth.

Why didn't you tell as yesterday? Grant asked.

Hilda gave both me and Grant the look of I hope that was a rhetorical question.

Jamal told me that Perthland was where he was born! Hilda said.

I always that he was always a genie not born.

His mother was the one who put him in the lamp! Hilda continued.

This was a bombshell; Jamal was betrayed by his own mother I hate to imagine how he felt.

Why?

Because she was protecting him! Hilda said.

How was she protecting him if he was stuck in a lamp? Grant asked.

She had valid reason, Hilda said.

You're defending her?

Maleficent wasn't born evil, you know. It was her parents who drove her evil.

See , in the time she was born, a witch had prophesied that Maleficent would become an evil witch. Her parents constantly reminded her about it and mistreated her, when she was teenager they locked her up to prevent this prophecy from coming true.

As you know locking up someone makes them even crazier. Maleficent learned magic and spells in that room with a book her mother who was also a witch had. Soon she escaped from the prison set up by her parents and wanted o punish her parents, siblings and everyone who had shunned her.

But that night she escaped, fate gave her a second chance at having a happy ending.

She met King Daryl I who was a teenager then too. His parents were forcing him to marry a princess he didn't like so that night he had decided to run away and start his life anew elsewhere.

Both of them were running away from their parents so they had a lot in common and very soon they were in love.

Daryl I and Maleficent started living together outside the kingdom, they were so happy. Maleficent even forgot about her revenge, the fruit of their union was the birth of their son Jamal.

Everything changed after his birth, the prophecy had to pass as had been predicted. King Daryl's parents used another witch to break the spell that maleficent had set up to shield them from bein discovered.

There afterwards they tricked king daryl into seeing maleficient kissing another man then they let this destroy their union.

Daryl I felt so betrayed that he hated maleficent from that day and also denied the paternity of their son Jamal claiming he was the son of another man.

King Daryl returned to the kingdom and got married to someone he didn't love, maleficient feeling betrayed for the umpteenth time couldn't take it anymore she became more evil and tried to steal the kingdonm form Daryl I to punish him and his family.

But the Daryl's had an ally who was also a witch , maleficient was betrayed again by none other than her mother, it drover her insane , she left Perthland with Jamal.

So why is Jamal in a lamp?

Ask him, he refused to tell me because he wanted to say it when we were all together ! Hilda said.

Jamal come out of the lamp! Hilda ordered.

Jamal looked like he had been crying while he was in the lamp. I hate to imagine how lonely he felt in that lamp.

I guess you heard what we were saying.?

I hate talking about this so I will say it once , so listen because I won't repeat myself again.

Yes, maleficient is my mother but she hasn't been that for a very long time, jamal said.

Maleficient never loved me , even though I grew up in her house she rarely spoke to me. she was infatuated with that mirror that she brought to life.

My mom grew up in a home where she was constantly called ugly and evil by even her parents, it left her with a very low self esteem that is why she was obsessed with being the most beautiful woman in far far away.

When I turned eighteen I did something stupid so as to get her attention, I asked out Drizella one of cinderella's sisters.

Mom was so mad at me for choosing Drizella who she considered very ugly and not worth my attention.

I was happy because this brought her attention back to me, I yearned for her to recognize me so I kept on doing things she hated inorder for her to scold me and give me the attention I desired.

But my luck run out, before people didn't know that Maleficient had a son but because I was desperate for attention I told them that I was her son.

One night in some kingdom, the king imprisoned me as a punishment for what my mother's crimes. Maleficient killed all the people in the kingdom and told me that inorder to protect me she had to cast me away because no matter where I would go , everyone would want to kill me because I was her son.

Please , forgive but she didn't she put me in this lamp to grant everyone else's wish but mine.

By granting people's wishes, she was doing good them! I said.

You don't get it do you? My mom is very calculating, do you know how much blood has been spilled because of the lamp?

It has brought more sadness than happiness, I can count the number of people whose wishes I have granted as compared to those who have died because they are countless.

Jamal returned to his lamp.

It was a sad tale, just like how she had been mistreated in her life, maleficent had done the same to her son and bound him to a life of loneliness and misery.

How old do you think Jamal is? Hilda asked.

Like maybe a hundred twenty! Grant said.

Someone knocked at the door.

who do you think it is? hilda asked.

Come in!

Excuse me, Miss Monroe would like to give Grant his cloud surfing lessons and anyone else who wants to join! The servant said.

I thought she had forgotten! Grant said happily.

Do want to join me? grant asked.

Flying is not my thing! Hilda said.

Later on! I said.

How will this knowledge about jamal being maleficient's son help us? Hilda asked.

We know maleficient's weakness , even though it might seem evil that she imprisoned her own son, she did it with love. She knew that jamal would never die and nobody would use him as leverage against her.

Outside the castle Monroe was teaching grant how to cloud surf, a small crowd had gather probably fascinated about the idea of moving on the clouds.

Hilda didn't want to learn how to cloud surf so I left her in the castle reading books in the castle library.

Glad to see that you have come to join us Breanna, Monroe said.

Monroe sent a cloud to lift me.

Breanna, you are a witch this shouldn't be hard for you. It's just like a witch using a broom to fly only easier.

I placed my leg on the cloud, it was ticklish. I wanted to burst into giggles but restrained myself because there spectators.

The cloud was soft like cotton candy that was made up of only.

If I had never experienced flight then I wouldn't have realized that clouds moved slower than a broom.

Monroe must have read my thoughts because she said that she was going to teach us how to make a cloud move faster just like we had seen her do earlier on when she was being chased by the giant.

When I was at the same level as her and Grant Monroe gave me a tutorial.

Like I have told Grant here, while cloud surfing don't shift balance just stay in one position.

Since you are on quest you will have to skip one level of cloud surfing which's learning stability which is achieved by learning how to sit on a cloud first. I don't regret this decision since both of you already have experience in flying.

When it rains don't cloud surf because lightening can strike you down, also thunder can frighten you off the cloud? In time when you are amateurs you will have learnt how to dodge lightening and not be afraid of thunder anymore.

Also don't be afraid of the birds because they won't harm you!

Don't over speed on a cloud because you will hit another cloud and this might throw you off your own cloud.

Ready, steady go! Monroe ordered.

Grant who had learnt something already was cloud surfing with a little difficulty while I was having difficulty with stability.

Seriously even my dead cat can surf better than you! Monroe yelled.

What perturbed me about this was not the fact that Monroe was shouting at me but how a giant cat looked like. If it ever came to far far away then there would be no mice.

Did expect this lesson to be scream free? Grant said.

Monroe was a calm woman so her yelling was new to me.

Grant , Brianna stop talking at focus on the cloud.

Here's a secret surf this cloud like a surfer would do water! Grant said before keeping quiet.

I have never water surfed before but I have watched people do so on Tv. Te surfers body was stationed in a manner that one leg was in front and the other behind.

I applied the technique on the cloud and it actually worked I was stabilizing.

Good progress Brianna, now both of you close your eyes and focus. Make the cloud move faster.

Lets start with grant! Monroe said.

Grant closed his eyes.

Now imagine the cloud moving faster! Monroe said.

The cloud that Grant was moving moved faster, then really fast.

Reduce your speed grant! Monroe said.

Brianna ,you are next.

I close my eyes and imagined the cloud moving fast. It did so but then I couldn't control it, the cloud was moving at a very fast speed, Monroe screamed for me to stop but too late my cloud bumped into Grant and we were both thrown off the clouds.

Even though I was a witch I couldn't fly broom, Grant couldn't fly at all.

We screamed so loud thinking we were going to hit the ground and die.

Monroe sent a cloud that picked us up before we hit the ground and returned us back to the sky.

That is why I said no speeding! Monroe said.

Brianna, being a witch your able to make the cloud move two times faster than its maximum speed so learn to control yourself.

Now both of you back to your clouds.

The rest of the evening was spent practicing cloud surfing, after a few more screams and yells from Monroe we were good to go. Monroe told us that in order to get it right we had to practice a lot.

So how was cloud surfing? Hilda asked.

Don't get me started.

It was hard but thankfully we can now fly! Grant said.

Good because tomorrow we are leaving Perthland, any day longer and Maleficent might get what she is looking for, Hilda said.

At night we informed the king that we were departing in the morning. He was sad but became joyful later on when his court jesters performed some foolish acts.

Jack and Monroe were nowhere in sight, they had to be continuing what they had been doing at the party the previous night. It was unfortunate that these two star crossed lovers had to wait several years to finally consummate their relationship.

Unlike the previous night grant slept in a different room and so did Hilda. It felt good having the room to myself.

Still that night I dreamt that Clive was chasing me, he wanted to make me fall asleep.

Wake up wake up Brianna , stop screaming! Someone said.

I opened my eyes hilda and grant were both seated on my bed.

What's going on?

You were having a nightmare and screaming and telling someone to stop chasing you, who was it? grant asked.

I don't remember. I didn't need my friends to think that Clive could scare me.

What time is it?

Six!

No, its five, we need to get dressed and leave by six before the sun shines brightly! Grant said.

The others left me in the room and returned to their bedrooms to dress up.

Seriously why was Clive the guy I hated in my dreams?

If only someone out there could give me answers and tell me how to stop Clive from appearing in my dreams.

I had thought that we would leave Perthland quietly but was shocked to find lots of people awake including the king looking to bid us farewell.

Thank you, Monroe and Jack who were also awake said.

Because of you we can finally be happy! Jack said.

Next time if you visit we can have a cloud surfing competition? Monroe said jokingly.

"Thank you Brianna, grant and Hilda for what you have done it might seem like something small but it's actually bigger than you think," the king said.

"The reason why I told you to rescue Jack was because I wanted to restore the people's faith in the king; they had lost hope in me because we lost a battle recently," the king added.

And also the deal still stands, my army is at your disposal, he continued.

We said our goodbyes to Jack, Monroe, and King Daryl II. They packed for us food to last us days and also sang songs about us which was really sweet.

ON THE WAY

There was a question that I had been meaning to ask Grant ever since we were in the Giants castle although I had forgotten to before.

Grant, how were you able to lift the giant's foot?

A gift from the lady of the lake, remember!

She said that the water from the lake had magical abilities so it must have made me very strong, grant said.

As strong as superman or even stronger! I said.

Guys I have something to show you! Grant said.

He pulled out three golden eggs from his bag.

How, when did you get those?

I stole these eggs while the giant was busy quarrelling with his wife, he said.

I picked up one for each of us, we deserve them as souvenirs from the castle of the giants, he said.

That was really brilliant of you grant! I thought.

Grant gave both me and Hilda a golden goose egg and kept the third one for him. All of us had received souvenirs from our quest, I had received a pair of blue ruby slippers that belonged to a dead witch, a broom for flying from the convent of Sabrina, Hilda a magic lamp that still had two wishes to go and Grant had gotten the Excalibur that had belonged to King Arthur.

DOWN THE WELL

I looked down the water and saw maleficient's face starring at me!

Guys run, I have seen maleficient's image in the water! I screamed.

A hand that appeared from the well pulled me back , grant and hilda pulled me away from the hand but alas it was too strong for them and I got sucked into the water of the well.

Finish the mission, recover the ! I screamed.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the well but in a castle that was ugly. I figured out that the hand that had pulled me into the well had teleported me here.

Brianna blythe,we finally meet! The same woman I had seen in my dreams said.

Maleficient appeared to have once been beautiful but the fadct that she had died and came back from the deqad must have left her fragile.

Don't mind my looks, when I am doe with you I will no longer look like this! She said.


End file.
